A Lotus Beyond the Night
by Israel Pena
Summary: You read stories about Juane Arc become comic book characters such as Spiderman, Flash, and the Incredible Hulk. This one's different. After Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were orphaned at a young age, they decided to pursue a different path. Instead of becoming hunters in training, they decided to become something more. Grimm and criminals beware, Ren and Nora are Batman and Nightwing.
1. Blake's Sudden Encounter

Chapter 1: Blake's Sudden Encounter

 **Author's Note: I recommend that before you read this story, you must read the preview/trailer for this story. It's titled Trailer: Rise of the Bat. For those who have read the trailer, you'll know what this story will be about. I will do this story alongside my other story** _ **The Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Batman belongs to DC Comics**

Standing on top of a cliff were two figures, staring at a traveling train. One was a male while the other is a female.

"Ready Blake?" the male asked. He is tall with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. The portion of the back of his hair is brown. The most noticeable feature is his horns and his mask. His mask is whitish tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, brown beast-like-ear pieces of cloth on the top of both sides, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision.

His color scheme consists of black and red. He's wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design.

He also wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Omega. He also wears a black belt with white domino marks on it.

"Yes Adam, but what if "they" show up?" Blake asked. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Her most noticeable feature is the black ribbon tied in a bow that she's wearing to hide her pair cat ears.

She's wearing black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She also wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She's also wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although is it partly obscured by her vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"I highly doubt "they" will show up. They're based in the City of Vale," Adam told his partner.

"But lately, they've been stopping the White Fang and putting fellow members in jail," Blake countered.

"If they do appear, then we'll have to take them out, permanently," the bull faunus responded. Blake wasn't sure of this. For the past year, there were reports of criminals being apprehended by two vigilantes. It was only a matter of time before they set their targets on the White Fang. For the past five years, the organization has been performing criminal and terrorist acts to accomplish their goals. Lately, the two vigilantes began stopping those acts and placed participating White Fang members in jail. "Let's go."

The two partners slid down the cliff before landing on top of the roof of the cargo train. They were planning on stealing the shipment of Dust loaded in the train. However, Blake has other plans once the mission has been accomplished. Once they entered a car, the two White Fang members found it filled with AK-130 Androids. To their surprised, they weren't activated.

"This is too easy," Blake said with discomfort. It seems that the androids were shut off on purpose.

"The Schnee Dust Company must be getting cocky. Sucks for them," Adam snorted. Blake's cat ears suddenly twitched inside her bow.

"Adam, get down!" Blake yelled as she tackled her partner to the ground. A projectile struck an android, piercing it. The cat Faunus stared at the projectile, recognizing it as she knew it belongs to one of the vigilantes. It was a cross between a shuriken and a boomerang that was shaped like a bat. When she and Adam got up, they saw two figures, a male and a female, in front of them.

The male, who is the taller of the two, is wearing a blackish gray bodysuit. The bodysuit contains light but bullet proof armor. On the chest of the bodysuit is a black bat symbol (Batman Beyond Bat-symbol). The male is also wearing black gloves with three triangular fins on each. While the gloves appear simple, they actually have an arsenal of tools. They include fingertip blades, shock-proof, radiation resistant, and etc.

Blake couldn't tell identity of the male was he wears a black cowl that covers most of his face, except his mouth. The cowl has long and pointy ears which resembles a bat's. The cowl contains eye lenses which gives a light bluish-white glow. The cowl was connected to the male's black cape. Just like the gloves, the cowl contains a hidden arsenal of tools.

The male is also wearing black leather boots that also contains a few hidden gadgets as well. However, the male is also wearing a gold-colored utility belt that contains most of the male's weaponry. From what Adam have told her, the male was the fear of the criminal underworld. He goes by the name of Batman.

The female next to him is his partner. She's wearing a black bodysuit that contains less body armor than Batman's, allowing her a higher capacity of motion. On the chest is a blue symbol that is shaped like a bird. The "wings" are stretched across her shoulders and extends to her hands. Unlike her partner, she doesn't wear a cape or a cowl. She instead wears a domino mask shaped like the bird symbol on her chest. Just like Batman's cowl, her mask contains a few hidden features as well.

Unlike her partner, the female vigilante doesn't wear a utility belt. Instead, she wears black gauntlets and boots that each contains an arsenal of weapons and gadgets. In her hands is a pair of shatterproof Eskrima sticks, which the female vigilante uses for offensive and defensive purposes. They are her main weapons of her choice while her partner uses the weapons contained in his utility belt and martial arts.

Blake couldn't recognize her either. The domino mask gave the same glow as the lenses of her partner's cowl. All she knows that the female vigilante has short orange hair. Adam also told her the name of Batman's partner. The name is Nightwing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dynamic duo," Adam snickered. Meanwhile, Blake wasn't sure if it's smart for Adam to antagonize the two vigilantes.

"Adam Taurus, you're the current leader of the White Fang. Because of you, the White Fang are now a terrorist organization and have committed numerous crimes. You're going to jail," Batman stated. Blake couldn't help up but shudder. The male vigilante's voice sounds intimidating (think of a cross between Kevin Conroy's Batman voice and Michael Keaton's Batman voice).

"Oh really, I like to see you try and do it," the bull Faunus taunted. Batman quickly took out a Batarang and threw it at the White Fang leader. Adam took out a traditional Japanese chokuto from its sheath to block the projectile. Once both weapons collided though, the batarang immediately exploded. The explosion sent Adam crashing into a wall. Luckily, the bull Faunus used his aura to protect himself.

Both Batman and Nightwing each pulled out a smoke pellet and threw them to the ground, creating a large amount of smoke that filled the cart. While the two White Fang members couldn't see through the smoke, Blake could hear thanks to her cat ears. She heard a surge of electricity coming towards her, causing the cat Faunus to move out of the way.

Meanwhile, Adam was having a difficult time fighting his opponent. He couldn't see through the smoke, but he had his weapons, Wilt and Blush, ready. He suddenly received a hit at his stomach as well as a jolt of electricity that came with it. He pointed Blush, a rifle as Wilt's sheath, in front of him and pulled the trigger. He couldn't tell if his shot hit anyone, but he received a kick at his back.

Blake was having a slightly better chance than Adam was having. Thanks to her cat ears, she can hear the electricity coming from her opponent's weapons. The cat Faunus took out her sword, Gambol Shroud, from its sheath and swung it at her opponent. However, Blake felt something block her weapon and immediately received a kick that sent crashing through a door.

The cat Faunus was now outside, grateful she can now get the chance to properly face her opponent. She climbed onto the roof of another cart, where she can see the smoke slowly coming out from the previous cart she was in. Coming out of the smoke was the female vigilante Nightwing. That must mean Adam is facing Batman. Nightwing smirked when she saw the White Fang member and used her acrobatic abilities to get on top of the same roof Blake is on.

Face to face, the two girls were having a stare down. Shifting Gambol Shroud into pistol mode which resembles a kama, Blake began firing at the female vigilante. However, Nightwing began dodging the bullets while running towards her opponent. She connected her two Eskrima sticks together to form into a Bo staff. Nightwing then leaped into the air, twirling the staff and brought it down onto the White Fang member.

Blake used her semblance to create a shadow image of herself before performing a back flip to move out of the way. Nightwing realized her mistake when her Bo staff destroyed the shadow image. Blake quickly tied a ribbon onto the trigger of Gambol Shroud, making the weapon resemble that of a kusarigama. The cat Faunus threw her weapon at Nightwing, wrapping itself around the female vigilante and pinning her arms onto her body.

"Not bad. I totally didn't expect that. You seem to be a decent fighter," Nightwing complimented.

"Thanks. You're not a bad fighter yourself," Blake replied.

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm still going to have to take you to jail. If the situation was different, we could have been best friends," the female vigilante said.

"Friends? Why would a human like you want to be friends with a Faunus like me?" the White Fang member asked in confusion. Blake could tell that the two vigilantes weren't faunus. She also knew that there were also non-racist humans out in the world, but she hasn't met any of them. All she met was discrimination and hatred.

"Because you seem to be a nice person other than the fact you're a criminal," Nightwing answered. "Tell me, why join a terrorist group like the White Fang?"

"I was born into the organization back when it was peaceful. I had to adapt when it started to change. I did what I had to do, but now, I don't like what it's turning me into. I'm leaving so I can make an actual difference for Faunus, not with fear. I'm going to pay for my crimes by living a better life," Blake explained.

"I like that. Unfortunately, you're going to have to start that new life in jail. Don't worry, I'll make sure they'll give you a light sentence," Nightwing replied. The cat Faunus shook her head.

"I can't let that happen. I'm going to leave, and I can't let you stop me," Blake responded.

"I see," the female vigilante said. Suddenly, the tip of her Bo staff was shot off from the weapon and transformed into a grappling hook while still connected to the staff via wire. The grappling hook pinned Blake's legs together, and Nightwing gave her staff a pull that forced the faunus to fall onto the roof. With her restraints loosened, the female vigilante broke free.

Blake took out her weapon's sheath, which is actually a weapon itself. Using the cutting edge of the sheath, the Faunus cut the wire that connected the grappling hook from the staff. Now free, Blake ran towards her opponent. Nightwing disconnected her staff into the two Eskrima sticks and ran towards the White Fang member as well.

Their weapons clashed as the two females fought. Blake knew that while Nightwing wasn't aiming to kill, the vigilante has an assortment of gadgets that she could use to defeat her. The cat faunus knew that if she continues to fight, she'll lose. She needs to get away quick. Creating another shadow image of herself using her semblance, Blake flipped over the vigilante and landed behind her.

Nightwing realized her mistakes when her electrical charged Eskrima sticks destroyed the shadow image. The female vigilante turned around to see Blake standing on top of another cart. Holding Gambol Shroud in sword mode, Blake stared at her opponent.

"Tell Adam I said goodbye," the cat faunus told her. She then used her weapon to disconnect her cart and the train from the rest of the remaining carts. Nightwing watched as the cart she was standing on slowed down while Blake moved on ahead. The female vigilante then took out circular device from her left gauntlet. On the screen was a moving red dot, revealing the gadget to be a tracking device. Back when she was removing her restraints, Nightwing secretly placed a tracker on Gambol Shroud. Knowing that she can go after the cat Faunus later, the female vigilante went to go check up on her partner.

During the fight between Blake and Nightwing had, Adam was fighting the man criminals feared, the vigilante known as Batman. The bull Faunus wasn't sure what made them fear him. He only heard stories from some of the White Fang members he managed to break out of jail. This was the first time the White Leader actually met Batman. He has to admit, the vigilante is a skilled fighter.

When Blake and Nightwing left to fight outside, Adam was still at a disadvantage due to his inability to see through the smoke. Faunus has night vision which allows the species to see through the dark but not through smoke. Due his mastery over stealth, Batman was able to land good hits on the White Fang leader. However, the smoke eventually left the cart they were in through the opened door.

Adam swung his sword, Wilt, at Batman, but the vigilante blocked with his gloves fins. The faunus raised Blush at Batman and pulled the rifle's trigger. Batman was hit by a bullet at point blank, but his bulletproof batsuit protected him. The hit caused Batman to stumble back, giving Adam the chance to send a charged kick at the vigilante. Kick made contact, and Batman fell to the floor.

"So this is how the feared Batman fights? How pathetic," Adam taunted. The bull Faunus pointed his sword at Batman's head. "Try something, I dare you."

"Alright," the male vigilante replied. Hidden inside his glove is a small device in which Batman activated without Adam noticing. The device released high energy sonic waves, causing Adam to let go of his weapons and cover his ears. While the Faunus was screaming in agony, Batman was unaffected thanks to his cowl's sound dampening system.

He grabbed Adam by his trench coat and threw him across the cart. Adam crashed onto the floor, still affected by the device. Seeing that the White Fang leader had enough, Batman turned off the device. Disoriented, the bull Faunus weakly got up. He threw a sloppy punch at the vigilante, but Batman grabbed him by the arms and threw him over. Adam was slammed onto the floor hard.

"It's over Adam, give up and surrender," Batman ordered.

"Heh, even if you do put me in jail, my subordinates will break me out," Adam replied with a weak chuckle.

"They won't be able to break you out of the place where you'll end up," the dark vigilante replied.

"What do you mean?" the White Fang leader asked as he got up.

"You'll be going to Blackgate Penitentiary as their first prisoner," Batman replied. Adam's eyes widened. Blackgate Penitentiary was a newly built prison located on a small island off the coast of the Kingdom of Vale. It was highly secured than regular prisons. Another newly built facility is the Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane which is located at the outskirts of the City of Vale.

"I rather die than go to there!" Adam roared as he charged at the caped vigilante. Batman took out a small pellet from his utility belt and threw it at the bull Faunus. The pellet emitted a bright light and a loud sound that blinded and deafened the White Fang leader. "Aah! Why can't I see? Why can't I hear?"

"I used a stun pellet on you. The effects are temporarily, only lasting a few minutes," Batman explained. "That's more than enough time to put you down." Before Adam could react, the male vigilante threw a punch that connected to the Faunus' jaw. Batman then kicked the White Fang leader square on stomach before giving Adam an uppercut that knocked him out.

Taking out a pair of handcuffs, Batman cuffed the bull faunus' hands together. The vigilante knew that the White Fang will suffer a serious blow that will cripple the organization now that their leader has been apprehended. However, he wasn't sure if that will stop them from committing more terrorist acts. Suddenly, Nightwing came inside the cart.

"I see you already defeated him," the female vigilante said.

"Yes. What about the girl?" her partner asked.

"She got away, though I don't think she'll cause trouble anymore," Nightwing answered. "By the way, she left a message for Adam."

"Which is?" Batman asked.

"She told me to tell him goodbye when she left. Don't worry, I placed a tracker on her weapon," the female vigilante explained.

"Very well, we'll deal with her later. Right now, let's hand Adam over to the authorities," her partner said, picking up the unconscious White Fang leader.

 **Later That Night**

Batman and Nightwing were at their hideout, no longer wearing their respective cowl and domino mask. Batman is revealed to be a magenta eyed teenage boy of Asian descent with long black hair tied in a ponytail with a strip of it being dyed magenta. His real name is Lie Ren. Nighwing is a teenage girl with turquoise eyes. Her real name is Nora Valkyrie

Their hideout is located underneath an abandoned district in the City of Vale. It resembles a cave which Nora dubs it, the "Batcave." Inside the Batcave is a display case for their costumes, a large computer which Nora calls the "Bat-Computer", a large black car that Nora dubs the "Batmobile" (It's the Batmobile used the 1989 Batman movie and Batman Returns), and a black motorcycle with the blue Nightwing symbol in which Nora dubs the "Wingcycle."

How did Ren and Nora ever receive all the money necessary to afford all of this? A few years back, Ren received an anonymous letter that told him to invest in a company called the King Dust Industries at the Remnant Stock Exchange. It was the only legitimate competitor that the Schnee Dust Company had in Dust producing and exporting. Unlike the SDC, KDI has better labor rights and Faunus treatment. Therefore, it wasn't targeted by the White Fang and became highly successful.

On the Bat-Computer's screen is a female newswoman. She has shoulder length hair in which most of it is a whitish purple color while the bottom portion is composed of a darker shade. She's has yellow eyes and can only be seen with a black jacket and a purple undershirt. Next to her is a picture of Adam Taurus.

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting that the leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus, has been successfully transported to Blackgate Penitentiary. He was arrested for attempting to steel Dust from a train of the Schnee Dust Company. Adam Taurus will be receiving multiple charges in acts of terrorism and grand theft of Dust. Taurus was supposedly apprehended by the mysterious vigilantes Batman and Nightwing. The only evidence to support the belief is a bat-shaped weapon left on the scene," the newswoman stated.

"What do you think will happen to the White Fang now?" Nora asked her friend and partner.

"They lost their leader and most powerful member, so they're either disband or continue where they left off in pieces. With Adam Taurus in prison, the White Fang suffered a severe blow," Ren answered.

"I believe a congratulations should be in order," stated a new voice. Both vigilantes turned around see a man looking right back at them. The man seems to be middle aged. He has tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He's wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He's also wearing an outfit consisting of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shorts and long, dark-green pants. In his right hand, he's carrying a coffee mug while carrying a cane in his left.

"Who are you, and how did you get here!" Nora demanded the intruder.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy," Ren told the man. The man nodded.

"Indeed I am," the professor said. "As for how I got in here, let's just say I have my ways."

"You came in here undetected. What do you want?" Ren asked.

"I have a proposition for the two of you," the headmaster replied.

 **Author's Note: How was the first chapter? What will happen next? Find out on the new chapter.**


	2. Meet Ruby Rose

Chapter 2: Meet Ruby Rose

 **Author's Note: It's good to see that this story is getting some recognition. Here's another chapter of my RWBY with elements of Batman story. What was the proposal Ozpin gave to Ren and Nora? We're about to find out.**

 **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Batman belongs to DC Comics**

* * *

It's been months since Ozpin came to them with the proposal. Ren was busy training, wondering if he made the right decision. Meanwhile, Nora was on the Bat-Computer listening to the police feeds. In order to know any new crimes occurring, the two would either go on nightly patrols or hack into the feeds of the Vale Police Department. Suddenly, Nora heard something that caught her interest.

"Ren, there are reports of sightings of Roman Torchwick being made by civilians," Nora reported to her partner. Ren's eyes narrowed.

"Roman Torchwick, the most wanted criminal in the Kingdom of Vale. He is a notorious thief who has committed numerous Dust robberies and has been known to escape authorities. He's not going to escape from us," Ren stated.

"I'm already checking which Dust shops haven't been robbed. I found a couple, but there's one that's closest to the sightings," Nora said.

"Which is it?" Ren asked.

"A small Dust shop named 'From Dust Till Dawn,'" Nora answered. The gingered haired teen chuckled. "It's actually pretty good wordplay if you ask me."

"Let's get suited up then. Roman needs to be stopped," Ren told her. Nora nodded, and the two of them quickly changed in to their costumes and gathered their gear. Ren, now as Batman, got into the Batmobile while Nora, now as Nightwing, got onto her Wingcycle. The Batcave's entrance opened up, and the two vigilantes drove out towards the City of Vale.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roman Torchwick is seen walking to an alleyway. He has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair with long bangs that covers his right eye. He wears a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather as well as wearing black eyeliner. He also wears a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes.

With him are a couple of henchmen that he hired from Hei "Junior" Xiong. He doesn't want to do any of the labor work, so he needed people to do it for him. That and he plans to use them as a distraction in case Batman and Nightwing show up so he can escape.

They each have an identical appearance. They're dressed in black suits with matching hats and shoes, red sunglasses, and a red tie with a small amount of variation. All of them have black hair with some having a black mustache as well. They all also seem to have the same skin color.

Roman was on another Dust robbery ordered by his superior, Cinder Fall. He didn't know why Cinder wanted him to commit another Dust robbery. He was already laying low ever since the White Fang's criminal activity has decreased. Adam Taurus is still in Blackgate, and the infamous thief doesn't want to end up in that place as well. However, he cannot go against Cinder's orders if he values his life.

'Of all the things that damn woman wanted me to do, she wants me to risk getting caught by Batman? I should've brought Neo with me,' thought the thief. He entered the Dust shop, surprising the old shopkeeper. Roman smoked his cigar before taking a look at the shop and its owner. The old man looked scared as he knew who Roman is.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman asked as he was flicking his cigar. One of his henchmen pointed his gun at the elderly man.

"P-Please, just take my Lien and leave!" the old shopkeeper pleaded, but Roman shushed him.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money," Roman replied. He then turn to his henchmen. "Grab the Dust." The men did as they were ordered and began unloaded tools that would help them collect the Dust from the shop. One of the henchmen approached the old man.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut," the henchman ordered. The old man obeyed and proceeded to give them his Dust crystals. Another henchman noticed that they weren't alone in the shop. He noticed a teenage girl reading a magazine with her back turned towards them. The girl was listening song using her headphones. The henchman unsheathed his sword and approached her.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em," the henchman demand while pointing his sword at her back. He didn't receive a response, which annoyed him. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" The henchman goes over to her and turns her around, dropping to hood to reveal the girl. She seems surprised as the henchman motions her to lower her headphones.

The girl appears to be young, fifteen at best. She has silver eyes and black shoulder-length hair with a red tint to it. She's wearing a black blouse, a black waist clincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak holding onto her shirt with cross-shaped pins. She also wears a belt with a silver rose on it.

"Yes?" the girl asked as she took off her headphones.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the henchman ordered.

"Are you…robbing me?" the girl asked in confusion.

"Yes!" the henchman shouted in anger.

"Ooohhh…" the girl responded, understanding the situation. Meanwhile, Roman was waiting for his henchmen to finish the heist. He heard a "Hey!" and "Hyah" and saw the henchman who approached the girl fly past him. The master thief motions for the other henchmen to deal with her. One henchman raises his gun at her.

"Freeze!" the henchman demanded. The girl uses her speed and tackles the henchman, send them crashing through the window. The other men looked outside as the girl gets up and unfolds her weapon, Crescent Rose, into scythe form. Roman scowls, but the girl smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

"Okayyy…Get her!" Roman ordered his henchmen. They head out of the shop and run at the scythe-wielding girl, who spins around her weapon and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were," Roman said to his unconscious henchmen. He dropped his cigar and crushed it with his cane. He heard the sound of wheels, turning to see the incoming Batmobile and Wingcycle. "Shit." The thief then turns to the scythe wielder. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" He raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid. "I'm afraid this is where we stop ways." Roman unleashes a red blast at the girl, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

The Batmobile and Wingcycle came close to the girl before coming into a screeching halt. The Batmobile opened up, and Batman leaped out from his vehicle before landing on the ground. Nightwing got off her motorcycle as well before joining her partner. The girl's eyes widen in excitement as she couldn't believe who she's meeting.

"Oh my god, you're Batman and Nightwing!" the girl squealed. "My name's Ruby Rose. I heard rumors and stories about you two, and I have so many questions to ask!"

"Not now. Roman Torchwick is getting away," Batman said. Before Ruby could know it, the dark vigilante dash towards the building Roman climbed onto and took out a grappling gun. He shot a grappling hook that held onto the roof and propelled himself upward.

"Did you do all this?" Nightwing asked, gesturing to the unconscious bodies.

"Uh…yeah," Ruby responded.

"Awesome!" the female vigilante cheered, flashing the young girl a smile. She then performed the same actions as her partner and propelled herself onto the same roof. Ruby turned to the old shopkeeper.

"You okay if I go after them?" the hooded girl asked. The old man gives a short "Uh huh," and Ruby sets off. Meanwhile, Batman had just confronted Roman, who was now at the edge of the building. Fear and adrenaline filled Torchwick. This is now or never for the thief.

"It's over Torchwick. Your days of Dust robbery are over," Batman said.

"That's what you think Batsy. To be honest, I'm honored that I'm being met by the infamous Dark Knight," Roman said. Nightwing then appear and landed on the roof next to her partner. "Oh, and the little birdie too." Nightwing glared at the nickname.

"You should know that Adam Taurus would be happy to have a new cellmate at Blackgate after we're done with you," Nightwing told the thief. Roman frowned. He didn't like the idea of going to Blackgate. The only person there is Adam, and the two aren't on the best of terms since they first met as Cinder's allies.

"You'll have to catch me first," Torchwick replied. Suddenly, Ruby soared onto the roof and landed next to the two vigilantes.

"Hey!" the scythe user called out.

"Persistent," Roman muttered. Suddenly, a bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside. The thief smirked. It seems like he's going to get some help after all. He faced the trio and held a red Dust gem. Batman knew what Roman was going to do, so he brought out a Batarang and threw it at the criminal to knock it out of his hand. Roman quickly threw the gem back, and it collided with the projectile that resulted in a large explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" the thief hollered as he got into the bullhead. He turns around to see the result of the explosion. He then saw something on the roof. "Huh?" A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby and the two vigilantes. Both Batman and Nightwing knew who she is. She's Glynda Goodwitch, a professor from Beacon Academy.

As Ruby looks on, the woman waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face hidden, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress and Batman and Nightwing!" Roman called out to the pilot. The woman got up and heads toward he back as Roman takes the controls. Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

"The hell…?" Roman muttered in confusion. Both Batman and Nightwing were shocked at Glynda's extraordinary skills. With a flick of her wand, large jugged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head. It was then that the mysterious woman made her appearance to the group.

"Who's she?" Nightwing asked her partner.

"I don't know. She must a partner of Roman's. I can't get a good read on her," Batman replied.

The woman's arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatter the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expands and destroys the shards.

With the woman distracted, Batman found this the perfect opportunity to strike. He threw an explosive Batarang while Nightwing threw her version of a Batarang, which she dubs a Wing-Ding." The woman blocked them and their explosions. Ruby tried to help by reverting her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman. However, the woman blocked her shots as well.

The mystery woman then creates several blazing circles around her opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius. Batman and Nightwing leaped out of the way as well. Before the bullhead's hatch could close, Batman took out what seems to be a small collapsible gun. He fired a powerful bolt of high current electricity at the unsuspecting, mystery woman. The bolt struck her, knocking her down in the bullhead. Roman closed the hatch and flew the craft away. Ruby then looks at Glynda.

"You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph?" she pleaded with the older woman before turning to the two vigilantes. "Can I have yours also?" Nightwing gave a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of her head. Batman only stared at the now faraway bullhead.

* * *

 **Later**

Lie Ren wasn't in a good mood. One of the most wanted criminals in Vale escaped him. This hasn't happened since he and Nora started their careers as vigilantes. The teen wasn't going to allow it again. He's going to stop Roman's criminal career and bring him to justice.

"Come on Ren, cheer up. At least we learned something new about Torchwick. He has a partner, a powerful one in fact," Nora told her friend. The two of them are back in the Batcave while Glynda Goodwitch took Ruby Rose to Professor Ozpin.

"You're right on that one," Ren admitted. He remembered the mysterious woman who piloted the bullhead that Roman escaped in. He remembers her abilities that she would use. "The way I see it, she weaved dust into her clothing. There's also the fact she can block Dust bullets and other projectiles."

"That won't be a problem for us. We don't use guns, well, the guns that shoot Dust bullets," Nora replied. Ever since they started their vigilante careers, Ren and Nora have two specific rules. One is no killing, with Grimm being an exception, and no using (lethal) guns of any kind.

The first rule is because they didn't want to be in the same level of as criminals. Criminals kill for numerous reasons. No matter how psychotic or evil the criminal is, Ren and Nora wouldn't kill. That goes for both humans and Faunus. Grimm is an exception because they are creatures of darkness and have no soul. Criminals, despite committing crimes, actually have souls.

The second rule is because it reminded Ren of his parents' death. The teenage boy was sure his mother died from being shot by the Court of Owls while fighting them. He wasn't sure how his father died, by either fighting the Grimm or by the Court of Owls. Ren knew that guns were the reason for his mother's demise. They don't use the kinds of guns that shoot lethal Dust bullets. While they do have weapons that look like guns, these weapons only incapacitates opponents.

"We could probably use close combat on her," Ren suggested, "Though we don't know how skilled she is at that area."

"What if Roman works for her?" Nora asked. "Considering the abilities she has, there's no way she and Roman is equals."

"You're right," Ren replied. "Roman has also been stealing Dust recently for some time now. If she's the mastermind, then what is she planning with all the Dust she has Roman steal?"

"That question is going to be bugging us for a while. Is there anything about the woman in the criminal database of any of the four kingdoms," Nora asked. Ren shook his head.

"I checked to see that when we first came back. Despite not getting a good look on her face, I tried to see if there were any matches of her abilities. So far none," the male teen stated.

"We could probably find more info later. What do you think about that Ruby Rose girl?" Nora asked.

"What about her?" Ren responded.

"Well, she took down all of Roman's henchmen," Nora suggested. A thought just came to her partner.

"Roman's henchmen….that's it!" Ren exclaimed.

"What's it?" Nora asked in confusion.

"The men who were with Roman, they might know some information. We're going to go interrogate them," Ren explained.

"Oh goody, that sounds fun," Nora cheered. Whenever Ren interrogates criminals for information, he either scares them or beats them up. Nora would help sometimes, but she would accidentally beat them unconscious. That's why Ren is usually in charge of interrogation. He put his cowl back on, now Batman again.

"Let's go," the vigilante told his partner. Nora nodded and placed her mask back on, making her Nightwing again.

Later at Vale Police Department, Roman's henchmen were already placed in different cells after they were arrested by the police. One particular henchman, a man named Fred Russell, thought the job was going to be easy. He knew the dangers of confronting Batman, but he didn't expect to be beaten up by a girl. It was after he woken up, he was arrested and taken to jail.

Fred lied on his bed in his cell. This was a humiliating night for him. Not only did he failed at robbing a Dust shop, he gotten beaten up by a teenage girl. He would've felt better if he gotten beat up by Batman or Nightwing instead. He could hear the sound of thunder coming through the roof. Hopefully nothing bad happens to him.

"Fred Russell," a voice called out to him. He sat up to see a bat-shaped figure. Things just got indeed worse. "Age 33, diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, possesses an unnatural talent in ventriloquism."

"B-B-Batman, what are you doing here," Fred stuttered.

"You have answers that I need," the vigilante said. He opened Fred's cell and entered it. At the first few months of his career, the vigilante hacked into the system of the Vale Police Department to allow him to open jail cells.

"Y-You can't be here. The guards won't allow you," Fred told him.

"They're on break," Batman replied. What he meant by break was that Nightwing actually knocked out the guards temporarily. Two vigilantes can't just walk into a police department filled with armed officers. Fred got off of his bed and tried to get away, but Batman grabbed him by the shirt.

"Please, leave me alone!" the criminal pleaded. The vigilante slammed him against the wall.

"Only if you tell me everything you know about Roman Torchwick," Batman told him. "What did he want with the Dust he was planning to steal? Who does he work for?"

"I don't know anything," Fred responded, but he received a punch from the vigilante.

"You should know better than to lie to me. Now talk," Batman demanded. Fred was scared. He doesn't know what Batman is fully capable of, and he doesn't want to find out.

"Roman hired us from Junior. He wanted to steal Dust shops, but he didn't tell Junior why," Fred answered. Batman knew about Hei Xiong. He was a club owner who offers the services of his men to those who needed it. While he knew Xiong has his men work for gang leaders in exchange for information, Batman also knew that the club owner is great informant. While on their way here, Nightwing initially suggested they get information from Xiong. However, they found out he wasn't at his club because it recently got trashed.

"Who is Roman working for then?" the vigilante demanded.

"We're not supposed to say," Fred answered. Batman didn't like the answer and slammed the criminal against the wall, only this time harder. The vigilante then gave another punch to the henchman.

"Tell me now," Batman told Fred. The vigilante was going to get answers, one way or another.

"Roman said that he was told by his boss to steal Dust. He described his boss as a "tyrannical bitch" and called her a she, so she must be a woman." the criminal explained.

"Is that everything you know? If you're lying to me, I'm going to make sure you didn't," the vigilante warned him. Fred nodded.

"I'm not lying. I swear on my mother's grave," the criminal quickly replied. Batman glared at him before throwing him to the ground. The vigilante then left the cell and closed it. Fred just huddled to a corner and whimpered. Batman went to Nightwing, who was sitting on a desk.

"Did you get anything?" the female vigilante asked her partner.

"All of them told me the same thing. Roman didn't tell them or Hei Xiong why he wanted the stolen Dust for. Plus, he didn't tell them anything about having an employer, only the fact his employer is a woman," Batman answered.

"Then we don't have a lead," Nightwing muttered.

"We'll find one," Batman assured her. "Roman's Dust robberies involve large quantities of Dust. Dust is a substance that has many purposes. Whatever he and his superior are planning to do with them, it's not going to be good."

"Is it wrong that I have the urge to break his legs?" Nightwing asked.

"As long as it doesn't have a long term effect, then no," Batman answered. "Now, we have to prepare for tomorrow."

"I still can't believe you agreed to that deal with Professor Ozpin," the female vigilante told her partner.

"He made a few good points. Besides, there are benefits to his deal," the dark vigilante replied. The two of them left the Vale Police Department and headed back towards the Batcave in their respective vehicles.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There was an Easter egg that I placed, hope you noticed what it was. What's happening tomorrow? What was the deal Batman/Ren made with Ozpin? Find out on the next chapter.**


	3. Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon

 **Author's Note: Here's the third chapter of my RWBY/Batman crossover story. The final episode of Volume 3 is coming tomorrow for non-sponsors like me. Rest in Peace Roman, you son of a gun. I hope Neo avenges you (or at least tries). Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Teeth.**

 **I do not own Batman. He belongs to DC Comics.**

An airship was on its way to Beacon Academy, transporting the school's newest batch of freshman students. Inside the airship was Ruby Rose. In the previous night, she was admitted to the school by its headmaster Professor Ozpin. She was admitted two years earlier than her peers. She's currently talking to another freshman, a blonde girl who happens her older half-sister.

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were watching from not so far away. They were specifically watching Ruby, considering they met her as their vigilante counterparts. Ren couldn't believe that Ozpin allowed the girl to be admitted earlier than she should. Nora felt happy for the girl, but was a bit concerned for her as well.

"Do you think it was a good idea for Ozpin to admit her into the school? I mean, she's two years than she should be for the average hunter-in-training student. She's needs proper training before entering a school like Beacon," the male teen stated.

"Hey, we didn't get proper training as well," Nora countered.

"We didn't go to a training school like Signal Academy, but we spent the past year fighting criminals and members of the White Fang. Plus, we trained ourselves and survived on the streets before we received the note," Ren pointed out. "There's also an entrance exam. If she passes it, then I'll be impressed." They see a male, blonde teen run pass them, looking as if he's about to throw up.

"I doubt he'll be able to pass," Nora commented. The two then watched a television screen, which showed a news report.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department," reported the newswoman Lisa Lavender. Ren frowned. He didn't like to be reminded about his failure at capturing Roman. "This Saturday's Faunus Civil Right Protest turned dark, when a couple members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. However, they were quickly apprehended by the vigilantes Batman and Nightwing."

"Hey look Ren, there's us," Nora whispered to her friend, pointing at the screen. The news report shows footage of Ren and Nora, as their vigilante alter egos, arriving at the event in their respective vehicles. The White Fang members attacked them but were quickly defeated. The two vigilantes left as soon as the cops arrived. Other students were watching the footage in excitement.

"Oh my god, they're so cool!" Ruby squealed with stars in her eyes. Two vigilantes were her heroes and last night, she got to meet them. Though it was only quick, she got to fight alongside them.

"They sure are, though Batman looks sexy in that suit of his. I wouldn't mind if he shows me what he has underneath," her sister commented.

"Yang, gross!" Ruby shouted while blushing.

"What? I was just wondering who he is," Yang snickered at her sister's reaction. "Although, I bet he'll look handsome." Their conversation was overheard by Ren and Nora.

"Hey look Ren, you got fans. I wish I had fans," Nora said.

"They're Batman's fans, not Lie Ren's fans," Ren corrected her. "Besides, I have no time to deal with fans."

"Don't be so brooding. Only Batman can be brooding," his childhood friend told him.

"Ooo, did you say Batman?" the two friends heard Ruby squeal.

"Great, you attracted attention," Ren muttered to Nora.

"Hi, I heard you say something about Batman," Ruby said as she suddenly approached the two with Yang following her.

"Sorry about my sister. She's such a fangirl. She's always like this ever since she heard stories about Batman," Yang explained.

"I can see that," Ren replied as he was starting to become uncomfortable.

"What about Nightwing?" Nora asked.

"She's cool. It must be amazing to be Batman's sidekick," Ruby answered. Nora's eyes twitched.

'Sidekick?' Nora thought. It has been established by Ren and Nora that they were going to be equal partners, not mentor and sidekick. Ren calls the shots, but he does see Nora as an equal instead of a sidekick. Nora was pretty upset that Ruby referred her alter ego as a sidekick. A hologram of GlyndaGoodwitch suddenly appeared on the television screen.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," Glynda said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is GlyndaGoodwitch," the hologram stated.

"Oh," the blonde responded.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it's your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world," Glynda presented. The hologram then ended.

"That was interesting," Yang commented. She then looked at Ren and Nora. "By the way, my name's Yang Xio Long."

"Lie Ren," Ren introduced himself.

"Nora Valkyrie," Nora introduced herself as well.

"By the way, this is my sister Ruby. Hey Rubes, come introduced yourself," the blonde told her sister, who was staring out through the window in admiration. Yang went to go with her half-sister while Ren and Nora left to a different area of the airship. They see the blonde boy from earlier accidentally throwing up on the sisters' shoes. The two childhood friends witnessed the incident.

"I definitely don't want to be on the same team with him," Nora said.

"Ditto," Ren agreed. The airship landed at Beacon Academy, and the incoming freshman students stepped out. Ren and Nora left to look for Professor Ozpin. The two were going to talk with the headmaster about their deal.

 _Flashback_

 _"I have a proposition for the two of you," Professor Ozpin told them._

 _"What kind of proposition?" Ren asked._

 _"For the two of you to attend Beacon Academy," the headmaster answered._

 _"Sorry, but we have no aspiration to become Hunters and Huntresses," the male teen replied._

 _"I am aware of that, but the reason I want the two of you to attend my school is because I want to help you with your goals," Ozpin explained._

 _"Help us? We're doing great," Nora stated._

 _"In the beginning, things will start easy. As long as the journey continues, harder challenges awaits," the headmaster responded. "You two can't do everything on your own. There will be times when you'll need some assistance. That's where I come in. I have the resources necessary to help you two continue your crusade. The only way I can do that is for you two to pose as my students, otherwise people with power will start to become suspicious."_

 _"You make some good points, but why help us?" Ren asked._

 _"Because I see potential in the two of you. Homeless teenagers like you two usually ends up living a life of crime, stealing and participating in gangs. However, you're different. Instead, you choose to help people and fight crime and villainy. That's why I'm helping you two," Professor Ozpin explained._

" _How did you find the cave?" Nora asked._

" _Simple. All I did was follow your vehicles," the headmaster answered, "So, de we have a deal?" Ren and Nora gave each other a look to see whether or not to accept his offer._

 _"You got a deal Professor Ozpin," Ren told the headmaster. Ozpin gave a sincere smile and shook hands with the two._

 _Flashback End_

"So where is Professor Ozpin, the Great and Terrible?" Nora asked.

"I believe he's at the school's clock tower," Ren replied, pointing at the tall building. "We should hurry. I heard there's going to be an assembly at the school's auditorium." Both of them quickly headed towards the clock tower. Once they arrived through the building's elevator, they entered the headmaster's office. Ozpin seemed to have been waiting for them.

"It's about time you two arrived here. I assume your travel was enjoyable?" the headmaster asked.

"We did meet some…interesting people," Ren replied.

"That's good to hear. As you both know, you're posing as my students as a way to make your career easier to handle. I provide you with technology and resources, and you two put criminals behind bars. As you are at the field, I will be assisting through communication. I'll be your Oracle, giving you knowledge and information needed help make your missions completely successful," Ozpin explained.

"What about our stuff back at the Batcave?" Nora asked.

"I created a quicker and shorter route from Beacon to your headquarters," the headmaster answered. "Incoming students will receive new scrolls. You two will be getting an additional personal set." Ozpin handed the pair their scrolls. Unlike most scrolls, theirs are black. Ren's scroll has a black and yellow Bat-symbol on the back of his while Nora has her blue Nightwing symbol on the back of hers.

"Thank you Professor," Ren told the headmaster. "Hopefully our new school life won't interfere with our career."

"You're very welcome. Don't worry, I'll make sure that your careers come first. Now, I believe you two should go the school auditorium. I have a speech to prepare for," Ozpin replied with a chuckle. The two teens nodded and hid their scrolls in their pockets. They left the headmaster's office and headed toward the auditorium.

"So, how was that for first impressions?" Nora asked.

"He seems to show why we should trust him. Hopefully he's the only one who knows our identities," Ren answered.

"If he wants to help us, then he wouldn't tell anyone else. You heard him. He doesn't want to raise suspicion," Nora tried to reason.

"I know. Right now, we have to deal with the fact that we're going to be put into teams," Ren told his childhood friend. "That's how all Huntsmen work. We need to make sure we're on the same one."

"I just realized, how are we going to be Batman and Nightwing if we're going to be on a team with two strangers?" Nora asked.

"I'm thinking on that," Ren answered. "We're dating."

"What?!" Nora responded in surprise.

"It's our cover-up. Whenever we go out on patrol, we'll just tell people we're on a date. No one will push their noses any further," Ren explained.

"Oh. Good plan," Nora said, with a small blush on her cheeks. 'No. Bad Nora!' The orange haired girl shook her head.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ren asked her, seeing his friend shaking her head.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Nora quickly responded. The two of them arrived inside the main school building. They joined the other freshman students at the auditorium. "Hey look, there's Ruby and Yang. They're with…Weiss Schnee?" Ren looked at the direction his friend was looking at.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. It seems she's deciding to become a huntress," Ren stated. "The train that we captured Adam on is owned by her family's company."

"There's the boy who threw up. Man, he's doing a terrible job at impressing the heiress," Nora stated. "It's cringe worthy. Oh look, it's Pyrrha Nikkos, the four time champion and star of the Pumpkin Pete's cereal."

"Really? Considering a citizen of the Kingdom of Mistral, I thought she would go to Haven Academy. Then again, she would be constantly swarmed by fans," Ren responded. His eyes narrowed when he saw someone he haven't seen in months. "Nora, remember Adam Taurus' partner you fought on the train all those months ago?"

"Yeah," Nora responded. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because she's here. Check your scroll to see if I'm not mistaken," Ren told her. The orange haired girl took out her new scroll and activated. The scroll confirms that the tracker is still active and is located where the former White Fang member is.

"She's the real deal. So this is what she meant of living a new life. She decided to become a huntress," Nora stated.

"I don't know what Ozpin was thinking. She needs to pay for the crimes she committed during her membership in the White Fang. I'm bringing her in," Ren declared as he made his way to the Adam's former partner. However, Nora stopped him by grabbing onto his arm.

"You can't. You're going to exposed yourself in front of everyone. Besides, she might have changed," Nora reasoned with her childhood friend.

"Criminals don't change Nora. That's a fact you should already know," Ren told her.

"I have a feeling that she's different. Trust me," Nora replied.

"Fine, but if she reverts to her old lifestyle, I won't hesitate on bringing her in," Ren said.

"Deal," Nora responded with pride. It was then that Professor Goodwitch addressed the new students. She then gave the microphone to Ozpin, who then gave his speech.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to tone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of your people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," the headmaster presented. He then left the stage and the auditorium.

"That was…interesting," Nora commented. It was then that Glynda announced that students will be given a scroll and will sleep in the auditorium.

"I prefer having my privacy," Ren muttered as he heard the announcement.

"Don't worry. I bet Ozpin will have us go on patrol. There might a crime waiting to happen," Nora assured. "Besides, I bet we'll make new allies here."

"Batman will only work with Nightwing, and Ozpin to an extent. I rather have it stay that way," Ren told her. He rather not work with the other students as his alter ego.

"What about Ruby Rose and Professor Goodwitch? They worked with us when we were as our alter egos," Nora pointed out.

"That's because they interfered. Because of that, Torchwick escaped," Ren argued. His Batman scroll began beeping, causing him to quickly take it out and silence it. "Remind me to put this thing on vibrate." On the scroll was a message from the headmaster, urging him and Nora to come see him at his office. While there were a lot of students in the auditorium, the two teenager were able to use their expertise in stealth to make their way out of the auditorium. It was then that they arrived at the office.

"Nice speech," Ren told the headmaster.

"Thank you, I do try my best," Ozpin replied with a chuckle. "It occurred to me that you two usually fight crime during the night."

"That's because criminals usually commit crimes doing the night," Ren stated.

"That and it's also when they're superstitious and cowardly, perfect for Ren to scare them as Batman," Nora added.

"Then we our schedule," Ozpin responded.

"What schedule?" Ren asked.

"During the day, you two are Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, students of Beacon. At night, you are Batman and Nightwing, vigilantes of Vale. It's the perfect balance," Ozpin stated.

"Sounds good, what do you think Ren?" Nora asked.

"I'm fine with it, as long as the school life doesn't interferes with our goals," Ren replied.

"Very good. As you know, students are given a scroll that allows communication and the ability to summon lockers that contains their weapons along with other abilities. Your scroll can do the same thing, along with exclusive features you can add," Ozpin explained to the two.

"I suppose we have personal lockers for our alter egos as well?" Nora asked.

"Indeed Ms. Valkyrie. Batman's and Nightwing's lockers contains their weapons, gadgets, and their costumes. I personally placed them there. Don't worry, the lockers are back in your Batcave. Your scrolls can also call in your vehicles in case you need them," the headmaster stated.

"Thank you Ozpin. We're grateful for everything you gave us," Nora told him.

"There's no need. I'm believe you're wondering how this would work considering you're going to be placed in teams?" Ozpin asked.

"We already have that covered. Whoever is going to be in our team won't know about our secret identities. Instead, we'll have them think that Nora and I are in a romantic relationship and will believe our patrols are dates." Ren explained.

"Creative I might say," Ozpin responded. He then received a message on his main computer screen. "It appears there's a robbery in progress in which I believe Batman and Nightwing are needed. There's a floor above the basement level in which you two can use."

"We'll be right there," Ren said as Nora nodded. The two entered the elevator, which took them to their destination.

"How are we going to summon our lockers?" Nora asked.

"By doing this," Ren responded. He pressed a button on his scroll, and an underground tunnel opened up. He then sent the coordinates of their location to his locker. Within seconds, Ren's Batman locker made its way through the tunnel and appeared in front of the partners. Unlike the student lockers, these lockers were custom made to propel forward as well as upward.

Nora did the same, and her locker appeared. Once they changed into their costumes and placed their gadgets on, both used their scrolls to remotely control their respective vehicles. Once their vehicles arrived, the two drove through an opening that Ren opened up that led to the city.

"Batman, can you hear me?" Ozpin's voice asked through the scroll. The vigilante placed the scroll on a holder.

"Loud and clear," he responded.

"Good. The robbery is taking place at a Dust factory a few miles outside the city. The ones committing the act are members of the White Fang," Ozpin reported.

"The White Fang, they're starting to become more active even though their leader is still in Blackgate. I don't know whether to call them fearless and brave or idiotic," Batman commented.

"They're truly determined with their goal. Whatever use they're planning with the large quantities of Dust, it's not going to be good. You and Nightwing need to stop them," the headmaster responded.

"On it, Ozpin," Batman replied.

"Please, when you're out in the night, call me Oracle," Ozpin told him. The communication ended, and Batman sped up with Nightwing following him. They soon arrived at a small Dust factory where they saw members of the White Fang loading Dust onto an airship. Their eyes widened behind their Grimm masks when they saw the two vehicles fasting approach them.

"Shit, Batman's here!" a grunt member shouted.

"Open fire!" another member ordered. They began firing their guns at the Batmobile, but the vehicle's durable armor protected itself from the shots. Other White Fang members began firing at Nightwing, but the female vigilante used her motorcycle's speed and agility to dodge the shots.

The Batmobile stopped and opened up, with Batman leaping out and tackled a member of the White Fang. Other members of the terrorist organization fired at him, but the vigilante dodged the bullets. He took out a couple of Batarangs and threw them at their weapons. The projectiles pierced the firearms and sent an electric shock through the weapons onto their owners. They collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Nightwing was handling her fair share of White Fang members. She leaped from her motorcycle and landed a jump kick on one, knocking him out. Other members took out swords and other blades and began approaching her in a deadly manner. Nightwing merely smirked. They didn't scare her.

One of them ran towards her and swung his sword at her. She dodged and gave his gut a kick that sent him back crashing onto the ground. She took out her Eskrima sticks and used her semblance to charge them with electricity. Another White Fang member came at her, but she avoided his attack and swung her weapon to smack him at his face. The hit and the electricity was enough to make him lose all of his aura level and go unconscious.

"You'll pay for that human bitch," another White Fang member growled. Nightwing frowned and motioned her opponent to come fight her. Her opponent charged, but the female vigilante got the better of him and threw him into the air. In midair, the White Fang member was grabbed by Batman by the neck and had his back slammed onto the ground.

"That's for my partner," the vigilante growled at the terrorist. Batman didn't like it when criminals insult his partner. It just makes him snap. It wasn't long until the rest of the White Fang members were beaten unconscious. It appeared that the two vigilantes have scored a win for themselves.

"It appears that's all of them," Nightwing said.

"Not all of them," a new voice said. Both vigilantes turned around to see a figure flying in the air. The newcomer was wearing a black bodysuit with the abdominal and elbow areas being a golden color. On the upper left area of the figure's chest was the symbol of the White Fang. The figure was also wearing a gold mask with red bug-like eyes and antennas. The figure was wearing black and gold gauntlets. Attached onto the figure's back were actual gold and black colored bug wings, indicating that the newcomer is an insect Faunus ( **Author's Note: This is Firefly's costume design from** _ **The Batman**_ **. Instead of a jetpack, this Firefly has actual firefly wings)**.

"Who are you," Batman demanded.

"I'm not going to tell my real name, but you can call me Firefly. I was told to help my brothers and sisters in the White Fang in case you two showed up," the newcomer answered. He pointed his right arm at them, and the gauntlet released a ray of heat and light energy at the duo. They dodged the attack, and the ground they were standing on was now on fire. "Did you like it? My semblance allows me to illuminate light energy into a condensed and heated form, allowing me to burn everything as much as I desire."

"Batman, how do we defeat him?" Nightwing asked her partner.

"He has a flight advantage, so we need to bring him down," the vigilante responded. He threw a Batarang at Firefly, but the villain flew out of the way. The Faunus blasted another ray of heat and light energy at the vigilante.

"Burn Batman! I want to see your bones charred," he shouted. Batman dodged another blast. "I bet you never faced anyone like me! I bet Adam wasn't that much of a challenge was he?"

"You're right. Adam wasn't that much of a challenge, and I haven't fought anyone like you. However, that helps," Batman replied.

"How?" Firefly asked.

"Because now I can be prepared for people like you," the vigilante answered. "Nightwing now!"

"You got it!" the female vigilante responded. She quickly took out a stun gun from her right gauntlet and fired two small dart-like electrodes that struck the Faunus' wings. 10,000 volts of electricity was sent to the Faunus, causing his to scream in agony. His aura levels completely went to zero and his wings were barely able to function.

"Now then, let's see if you're able to be a challenge for me now," Batman told the villain. Firefly threw a punch, but the vigilante dodged. Batman threw a punch that struck the villain's head. Firefly, now dazed, tried to run, but Nightwing stood in front of him.

"Where's your hurry?" the female vigilante asked. Firefly tried to hit her, but Nightwing anticipated the attack and kicked him between the legs. The villain immediately fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Batman immediately grabbed Firefly and picked him up.

"Now, you got a few things to tell me," Batman told him.

"Go to Hell. I won't say anything," Firefly replied.

"We'll see about that," the vigilante said.

 **Author's Note: Our first Batman villain has been introduced. Quick note, any Batman villain who has an animal theme gimmick (Killer Moth, Catwoman) or is part animal (Man-Bat, Killer Croc) will be a Faunus in this story. What will Firefly tell Batman (Ren)? Find out on the next chapter.**


	4. The Initiation Process

Chapter 4: The Initiation Process

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, I'm back with a new chapter of A Lotus Beyond the Night. Hopefully you all read my Roman X Neo one-shot stories. If you want more, let me know. Episode 12…what an episode. I may not have gotten emotional like most people but it was devastating for me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Teeth.**

 **I do not own Batman. He belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

A new day has arrived. Everyone was currently looking through their newly acquired scrolls as one student found an interesting news video. It was a news video about Batman and Nightwing. Lisa Lavender was reporting the news

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting about a robbery that was attempted at a Dust factory last night. However, the robbery was stopped by the mysterious two vigilantes Batman and Nightwing. The leader of the group, who is known a Firefly, will be admitted to Arkham Asylum on diagnosis of pyromania," the newswoman reported. A picture of Firefly was shown. "Pyromania is an impulse control disorder in which an individual repeatedly fail to resist impulses to deliberately start fires in order to relieve tension or for instant gratification."

Everyone was already talking about the news and the two vigilantes. They were excited as they were getting more news about the vigilantes, especially a certain red cape wearing girl. She was jumping up and down like the hyper school girl she is.

"Oh my god Yang! Batman kicked some butt last night! Apparently he fought this White Fang member name Firefly," Ruby told her older sister.

"That's cool Rubes. What kind of name is Firefly though?" Yang asked.

"Well according to the news lady, he's an insect Faunus who wears this suit so he can use his semblance to set things on fire," Ruby explained as best as she could.

"That sounds pretty cool. Too bad he's going to a place for crazy people," the blonde girl replied. Yang heard a few things about Arkham Asylum. She knew that the institute is for those with mental conditions, especially for criminals with those mental conditions.

Meanwhile, not everyone was excited about the news. Blake was the one person who was frowning the whole time. She couldn't believe the White Fang are still committing more crimes, especially stealing Dust. While she knew that the organization have stolen Dust before, she never thought they would gone this far.

Blake knew who Firefly was. He was one of the White Fang's majors and one of the strongest members. If he was defeated by Batman, then she was definitely scared of the vigilante. She wasn't sure if he was still coming after her. She came to Beacon to atone the wrong doings she did in those years of terrorism. She won't be able to if Batman comes after her.

It was then that the first year students went to the lockers to gather their weapons. They needed them for their initiation test. While the students were either at their lockers or having breakfast, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were at Professor Ozpin's office with the headmaster.

"I saw the news report. It seems Arkham Asylum has a new inmate," Ozpin stated.

"Well, he really was excited about setting us on fire," Nora replied.

"Anyway, have you received any information from Firefly?" the headmaster asked.

"Apparently, he's one of the majors of the White Fang. He supposed to be one of the strongest members," Ren told him.

 _Flashback_

 _Ren, as his vigilante alter ego Batman, was interrogating Firefly. At first, the villain wasn't willing to talk. However, he and Nightwing, Nora's vigilante alter ego, started beating him, but he wouldn't give in. It wasn't until that Nightwing broke one of his legs that Firefly decided to talk._

" _Tell us what we need to know now," Batman demanded. "What is your position in the White Fang?"_

" _I'm one of the organization's majors. Only the strongest members can get this position," Firefly explained._

" _We know that the White Fang are working with Roman Torchwick. What are they planning to do with the Dust?" the vigilante asked._

" _We need it for supplies. Our numbers are growing. Soon the revolution will start," the pyromaniac answered._

" _Not if I'm here. Who is Torchwick's superior?" Batman demanded._

" _I don't know. Only the Lieutenant knows," the villain replied. "We only meet up with Torchwick though."_

" _Is that all?" Batman asked. Firefly nodded. The vigilante threw the pyromaniac to the ground. They still got no leads on Torchwick's superior._

 _Flashback End_

"Anyway, that what happened," Ren said.

"It seems we still have no information. Considering you took down one of their majors, you should expect to face more," Ozpin told the student.

"So? Let them come. We'll win no matter what," Nora commented.

"I admire your confidence. Knowing that you cannot use the weapons of your vigilante personas, I assume you have alternative weapons to use," Ozpin asked them.

"Yes," Ren answered. He took out black colored dual machetes with green blades. "Lie Ren's weapon is dual machetes that can shift into a large shuriken when connected together." Nora took out her weapon, which is a dark gray and blue war hammer.

"Nora Valkyrie's weapons are a war hammer that can also shift into an axe," the gingered haired girl explained.

"I'm surprised that they're not part guns," Ozpin commented.

"We don't use guns," Ren told the headmaster.

"It's kind of our rule," Nora added.

"I see. I won't question it any further," the headmaster replied. Glynda's voice can be heard in the intercom.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately," Glynda announced.

"I believe you two should get going. I have to be there as well," Ozpin told the two students. Ren and Nora nodded and made their way towards the cliff. They would join the other freshman students, who included Ruby, Yang, and Blake. Ren was still wary of the former White Fang member. He still didn't trust her.

Ozpin joined Glynda and the first year students at Beacon Cliff. Nora noticed that there were silver tiles on the floor and got on one next to Ren. Ozpin was holding a mug while Glynda was holding a tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin stated.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today," Glynda announced.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby muttered. Nora just hoped the young girl knows what she's doing.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be partnered with someone with whom you can work with," Ozpin stated. Ruby groaned at the statement. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ren was impressed at this method, knowing that he and Nora needs to find each other quick.

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby shouted in disbelief. Nora sighed. She just hoped Ruby do well. She doesn't seem fully prepared like the rest.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will die," Ozpin explained. Juane laughs nervously and then gulps loudly. Ren shook his head. He didn't know how the blonde boy got into Beacon. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Juane asked as he raised his hand. Ren only shook his head in disappointment. The boy really doesn't have what it takes does he? Hopefully he doesn't get himself killed.

"Good! Now take your positions," Ozpin said. Everyone strikes a pose. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Juane is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um…a question," Juane told the headmaster. He misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line. "So this landing…strategy thing…uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling," Ozpin simply answered. More students are being thrown.

"Oh, uh, I see…So, like did you hand out parachutes?" the blonde boy asked. Now Ren was getting suspicious. Juane should have known what kind of school Beacon Academy is, yet he doesn't seem to understand the concept. Ren was going to investigate the Arc boy. He feels like the blonde was hiding something.

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy,"" the headmaster answered. It was then that Nora and Ren were launched into the Emerald Forest. The magenta eyed teen would have continued listening to the conversation, but he needed to focus on pairing up with Nora. Using the blades of his dual machetes, Ren latched himself onto a tree trunk and spiraled down the tree until hitting the ground and brushing himself off.

The teen looked up to see Yang Xio Long propelling herself into the air with her shotgun gauntlets. He paid no further attention and took out his Batman scroll. He knew that the forest is littered with cameras, so he decided to hack into the security system in order to look for his friend. He succeeded and multiple screens appeared on the scroll.

"Okay, where are you?" he asked himself. To Ren, this is an advantage because he now knows who's in what location. One of the screens showed Blake Belladonna landing on her feet. That action and the fact that her bow look like cat ears made it obvious that she's a cat Faunus. Of course, Ren already deduced it. This also helped the teen keep a close eye on the former White Fang member.

Through his scroll, it seems that Juane managed to survive his landing. However, it involved him requiring help by being speared to a tree by Pyrrha Nikos. Ren also found Ruby and Weiss together, so it seems those two are now partners. Pyrrha met up with Juane a moment after. There was something that caught Ren's eyes all of a sudden.

One of the screens showed Yang mercilessly killing an Ursai after the creature cut off a strand of her hair. He also took note that the girl was full of anger and the color of her eyes was now red instead of lavender. Truth be told, Ren was disappointed at what he just saw. The blonde girl became completely angry after losing some of her hair. Not only that, it seems her anger was controlling her as well.

Ren had no doubt that if Yang continues her style of attack and not keeping her emotions in check, she's going to make a lot of mistakes she's going to make. A lot of skilled people can take advantage of her anger in a fight. It's an emotion that makes someone too predictable. What surprised him even further is that Blake is her knew partner, as the former White Fang member killed another Ursa. He'll give her points for that.

As Ren continued to make his way through the forest, he saw through his scroll that Nora was getting closer. Given the fact that the other first year students were pairing up, there were no doubt he and Nora would become partners.

Suddenly, the magenta eyed teen heard a loud hiss coming from behind. It seems he's not alone in this area of the forest. Readying his weapons, Ren turned around to see a King Taijitu flicker its tongue at him. He narrowed his eyes at the snake Grimm. While he did fight criminals most of his vigilante career, he does have some experience in fighting the creatures of Grimm.

The King Taijitu was an interesting species of Grimm. It has two heads, one white and one black. Each head has a mind of its own as a matter of fact. The black head strike at the male teen, but Ren performed a flip and landed on top of it. He stabbed the top of the snake head with one of the machetes. The creature roared, or rather hissed, in pain.

Before Ren could dig the weapon deeper into the Grimm's brain, the white head charged at him. The male teen quickly jumped off, causing both heads to collide with one another. Seeing this as an opportunity, Ren threw his other machete at the black head. This proved successful as the machete pierced its eyes, finally killing it. All that's left is the white head.

The white head attacked Ren to avenge his fallen brother, but the male teen dodged the attacked. He grabbed his weapons from the dead black head and leaped over it. The white head went for another attack, but Ren quickly connected his dual machetes together and shifted them into a large shuriken.

As the white snake head gave a large hiss, the male teen threw the projectile at the Grimm. The result was that the head was cut clean off its body. As the Grimm was now disintegrating, Ren collected his weapons, which was attached onto a tree.

"Having fun?" a familiar voice asked. Ren looked up to see his childhood friend Nora sitting on a tree.

"Were you sitting there the whole time?" the male teen asked.

"Kind of, I was going to help, but you seemed to handle it very well," the girl replied. "It looks like we're partners."

"Well that was the plan after all. Anyway, we need to go get an artifact," Ren stated. Nora nodded happily, and the two headed to look for the artifacts. Luckily, Ren still has access to the security cameras, and one screen showed the location of the artifacts. As the two were making their way, an Ursa was blocking their path.

"Let me handle this," Nora told her partner as he was preparing to fight the Grimm. She hasn't even come close to a Grimm ever since she landed in a forest. Seeing Ren kill a Grimm made her jealous. The bear-like Grimm roared at her, but Nora was unafraid. She just looked back the creature.

The Ursa swiped its paw at Nora, but the girl knocked it away with her weapon in hammer mode. Activating her semblance, Nora sent electricity to her arms and legs. When the creature charged at her, the female teen landed a roundhouse kick that sent electricity to the Grimm's head. The Ursa roared in anger and pain, but Nora wasn't done with it yet. She shifted her hammer into axe mode and sliced the monster's head off in a quick fashion.

"Now with him out of the way, let's go," Nora said. The two partners rushed to look for the relics. The two suddenly heard a loud girlish scream. "Is that a girl in trouble?" Ren looked at the camera monitors on his Batman scroll.

"No, that's the blonde boy from earlier. He's currently dangling from a Death Stalker's tail," Ren stated. "I seriously need to talk to Ozpin about this boy. He's even crying." Nora cringed at the news. That was really embarrassing, especially for someone on camera.

"Should we go help him?" the girl asked.

"He has Pyrrha Nikos is with him, but he's still in danger. Wait, the Death Stalker just flung him into the air. There's no way telling where he might land," Ren replied.

"What about Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"She's running from the Death Stalker. It's a smart choice considering those things are hard to beat alone," her friend reported. "The direction she's going indicates she's heading towards where the artifacts are. We should go there." They eventually found a circular stone temple that contained numerous black and gold colored chess pieces.

When Ren and Nora got to the temple, they found that they weren't the only ones there. Blake and Yang were there was well. Ren quickly put away his Batman scroll because he definitely didn't want anyone to see it, especially Blake since he and Nora fought her as their alter egos.

"Hey Ren, Nora," Yang greeted them.

"Sup," Nora replied. Ren didn't say anything and focused on the artifacts. All of them were chess pieces of two different colors. One chess piece caught his eye. It was a black knight relic. Nora came up with different nicknames for Batman. The most common ones are the Dark Knight and the Caped Crusader.

For some reason, he preferred the former as he saw it fitting. Ren grabbed the black knight relic as it reminded him of the favored nickname. He joined his partner who was talking to the other two girls. A screech is suddenly heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes into the scene as the Death Stalker from earlier uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Juane!" the Spartan shouted.

"Pyrrha!" the blonde boy shouted back from a tree. So that's where he landed. In fact, Ruby is with him as well. Ren was confused on why Ruby was there and not with Weiss. He did witness them become partners earlier through his scroll. The red caped girl stood up and looked at the Grimm blow.

"Whoa!" Ruby cried out as she ran off the branch and landed in a roll. Nora gave that landing an eight out of ten.

"Ruby!" Juane whined. Ren couldn't believe that the blonde actually whined.

"Ruby!" Yang called out to her sister, who was standing back up.

"Yang!" the red caped girl called back in an excited tone. The two sisters embraced each other in a hug. As much as Ren hates to break up a family reunion, the group do need to address a Death Stalker chasing a still running Pyrrha.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"Umm…Yang?" Ruby muttered to her sister while tugging her sleeve.

"Yeah Rubes?" the blonde girl responded. The red caped girl pointed up to the sky. It is revealed that Weiss Schnee is hanging onto a talon the size of her body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore. So that's where she was.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

"I said "jump"!" Ruby yelled back.

"She's gonna fall," Blake said.

"She'll be fine," Ruby replied.

"She's falling," Ren muttered. Juane is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her.

"Just…dropping in?" Juane said as he smiled at the heiress. Weiss was speechless and Juane realized why when they looked down.

"Oh god," the blonde muttered. They both hang on to each other wide eyed as they suddenly fell to the ground with their weapons falling behind them. Ren has to give some props to Juane for saving Weiss. "Oh, noooooooo-Oomph!" Juane does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs sprayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero," Weiss said in a mocking tone.

"My back…" Juane groaned. At least the blonde had his moment. Meanwhile, the Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the group. Ren knew that the Grimm needed to be dealt with already. Just as Ruby was about to charge at the scorpion creature, the magenta eyed teen went in her place.

Connecting his dual machetes, Ren shifted them into shuriken form. The Death Stalker gave a roar and crawled towards the male teen that was challenging it. Ren threw the shuriken, which sliced off the creature's stinger. The Death Stalker screeched in pain as a result. Ren knew that a Death Stalker's stinger can release person if it jabs an opponent. Taking it away was the first priority.

"Nora, I'm going to need your assistance on finishing it off," Ren told his friend as he recollected his weapon and the stinger. From what he knows, the stinger is one of the few things that can pierce a Death Stalker's armor. Pretty ironic, isn't it?

"You got it!" Nora called back to her partner, running to join fight the scorpion Grimm.

"Hey, let me join the fun!" Yang called, joining them in the fight. She shot a couple of blasts from her shotgun gauntlets at the Grimm. However, this only made the creature angry.

"Normal bullets won't work on a Death Stalker. Their armor is too tough for that. We need heavy power," Ren explained to the blonde girl. Nora demonstrated this by smashing the creature's head with her weapon's hammer form. This managed to daze the monster for a bit.

"Oh I get it," Yang replied. Using her gauntlets, she leaped herself into the air. When she came down, she slammed her right fist onto the Death Stalker's head. This caused the creature to screech in pain again. Ren knew that the creature was weakening, so they needed to land the finishing blow. Seeing that the monster's shell has been weakened, Ren pierced the Death Stalker's head with the stinger. The creature gave one last screech before collapsing to the floor dead.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was fighting the giant Nevermore. Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha were shooting at the Grimm bird while Weiss was firing blasts of Dust. The bird was dodging the attacks. Ren knew that the Nevermore is an aged Grimm. He realized that Juane wasn't doing anything, just standing there in fear. The boy's weapons doesn't shift into a gun, just a regular sword and shield.

"Juane, do something useful and distract that thing!" Ren shouted at the blonde boy.

"What? Why me?" Juane asked.

"If anything happens to them, it's on you!" the magenta eyed teen responded in frustration. Juane gulped, knowing what he needs to do. He picked up a rock and threw it at the Nevermore. Amazingly, the rock hit its target. The giant Grimm turned to see Juane who was waving his arms at it.

"Hey, come and get me!" the blonde shouted. The Nevermore ignored its attackers and dove at the boy. Ren knew this was all according to plan.

"Nora, now!" Ren told his friend, tossing the stinger towards her. Nora quickly used her weapons hammer form to smack the stinger, sending it at the Nevermore. The stinger pierced the bird's left wing, causing the creature to fall to the ground. Ruby used Weiss's glyphs to finish it off by cutting off the Grimm's head.

Most of the teens cheered at the results of the battle. Juane was relieved while Ren simply smiled at the success of the fight. Maybe it wasn't that bad working with others. He was even impressed with Blake's performance in helping out against the Nevermore. However, he still had a bit of distrust in her due to her criminal background. However, Ren will no longer distrust the cat Faunus if she continues to prove herself.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark," Ozpin announced. The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as the headmaster continued. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation. Ren only saw a glimpse of the four boys through his Batman scroll back at the Emerald Forest. He didn't see much from them. He watched as four other students walked up to the stage to take Team CRDL's place in front of the headmaster as their faces appeared on the screen.

"Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Pyrrha Nikos. Juane Arc. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWNJ (Orange)," Ozpin announced. "Led by…Ruby Rose!" Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock. Yang rushes up to the stage to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" the blonde girl told her sister. Ren and Nora clapped along with the rest of the crowd. Nora was happy for the young girl. She believes that Ruby has what it takes to be a natural leader. It was then that she and Ren head toward the stage with their future team members.

"And finally: Lie Ren. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xio Long. Nora Valkyrie," Ozpin announced as he motions over them. "The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RBYN (Robin). Led by…Lie Ren!" Nora clapped with the rest of the crowd. In her honest opinion, Ren would make a perfect leader.

"Robin. I like that name," Nora said. Meanwhile, Ren was focusing on the fact that he's the leader of a new team. While he knew that it is a big responsibility, Ren believed he could work with it.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an…interesting year," Ozpin said amid the last round of cheers.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you have it. While we didn't get to see any Batman and Nightwing action in this chapter, we did see some Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie action. The pairs received different chess pieces, resulting in them to be placed in different teams.**

 **Team RBYN (Robin) Does anyone get the reference?**

 **Lie Ren**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Yang Xio Long**

 **Nora Valkyrie**

 **Team RWNJ (Orange)**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Juane Arc**

 **Anyway, we'll definitely see some vigilante action on the next chapter. Before that, check out the RWBY community I created. It's called Gelato/Partners in Cream.**


	5. Double Team

Chapter 5: Double Team

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. We now get to see some new Batman and Nightwing action. We will get to see new Batman villains, or in this case, RWBY versions of Batman villains. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Teeth.**

 **I do not own Batman. He belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Roman Torchwick was inside an abandoned warehouse. It's his hideout where he would conduct his criminal activities. However he wasn't the only one in the warehouse. There was someone else with him.

"So Mister…Stroke, is it? Normally, I wouldn't hire mercenaries, it's not my style. However, things are getting difficult for me to handle. My employer doesn't know that I'm hiring you, but it's not important right now. There are two people who are bad for business that I need dead. While the White Fang are trying to so their own way, I doubt they'll be able too. That's why I need you to do the job. The White Fang will try again, but I predict they'll fail again. During that time, I want you to use that time to study. After that, I want you to kill Batman and Nightwing," Roman Torchwick told the figure in front of him.

The figure is a male, taller than Roman. He's wearing a black and orange metal mask, with the right half being black while the left half is orange. The mask only has one eyehole, which is located on the orange side. He wears body armor that is composed of a mesh-woven, kevlar, chainlink mail in an orange and black color scheme. He's also carrying a large broadsword and a sniper rifle on his back and two submachine guns on his belt. He's holding a power staff with his right hand. He is a dangerous mercenary known as Deathstroke.

"So, do we have a deal?" Roman asked the mercenary, showing a briefcase filled with lien. Deathstroke observed the briefcase before looking at Roman.

"You have yourself a deal Torchwick," the mercenary answered. "When is the White Fang going to launch their next attack?"

"Later tonight," the criminal replied. Deathstroke gave him a nod and quietly left the building. Roman gave a sigh of relief. He heard of the mercenary's reputation of being the best of the best. He had to do a few favors in order to get into contact with Deathstroke. As he got back into his planning, Neo walked up to him and typed on her scroll.

 _Do you think it was a good idea to hire him?_

"Of course, have your read his resume? He killed so many people and never been caught. I heard of his skills. He's perfect to kill Batman and Nightwing," Roman told his partner. Neo typed into her scroll once again.

 _You could have just sent me to fight them. That way, you would save money._

"I know, but I rather keep you by my side," Roman explained. Neo smiled, showing a little blush, and continued to type on her scroll.

 _Thanks. What if he fails? Batman and Nightwing are skilled fighters. They did defeat the White Fang's leader and one of their majors._

"Deathstroke is leagues higher than the White Fang's idiot of a leader. I mean what kind of leader gets put in jail? I doubt Deathstroke will fail, but if he does, we'll just make sure Cinder doesn't find out," Roman smoothly answered.

 _I still don't know why you're scared of her._

"She just does Neo, she just does. Anyway, let's get back to business," Roman replied. Neo simply rolled her eyes in amusement and followed her partner.

* * *

Later that night, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were with Ozpin at his office. The team ceremony has already finished, and the students of Beacon Academy were already asleep in their dorms. Their teammates were sleeping in their dorms, and Ren and Nora had to sneak out to meet with the headmaster.

"Congratulations with your new team," Ozpin told them.

"Thank you. While it will take some time to adjust, but I think we can work with it," Ren replied. "Anyway there's someone we need to talk about."

"And who might that person be?" the Headmaster asked.

"That person is Juane Arc of the newly made Team RWNG," Nora answered.

"Oh? And why the sudden interest in Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked.

"I hacked into the school's security systems to observe the other students. I viewed the actions of Juane Arc before and during the initiation process. He doesn't have the physical or mental capabilities needed for a school like this," Ren explained.

"There was even a moment when he was crying while dangling from a Death Stalker," Nora added. Ozpin had a puzzled look on his face before giving a sigh.

"Not the best moments for Mr. Arc," the headmaster muttered.

"The boy is not that smart, not physically strong, and barely has any skills. His only redeemable moments were saving Weiss Schnee, despite being a landing mat for her, and distracting the Nevermore long enough for us to kill it. From what I analyzed, it's as if he never had any form of training or went to a training school," Ren stated.

"Well, you never went to a training school either Mr. Lie," Ozpin replied.

"But we did train ourselves ever since we spent our lives on the streets," Nora countered. "Plus, we took down criminals and terrorists."

"So, how did Juane Arc get into Beacon Academy?" Ren asked. Ozpin sighed. He knew he couldn't lie to them. They'll figure it out somehow.

"If you must know, Mr. Arc forged his transcripts," the headmaster answered.

"He what?!" Nora asked in shock.

"You knew and yet you still let him? He could have gotten himself killed if it wasn't for Pyrrha Nikos or the rest of us!" Ren told the headmaster.

"While I'm aware that Mr. Arc isn't ready to become a fulltime huntsman, he has potential that is untapped. He can learn at this school. He could also probably learn from you," Ozpin replied.

"If you're suggesting that I take Juane Arc as an apprentice, then no. I don't have time to train someone I barely know, and I'm not going to risk his life on my job," Ren responded.

"Very well. Let me tell you that Juane Arc chose to come to this academy knowing the disadvantages he has. At least give him the chance to prove himself," the headmaster said. Before Ren or Nora could say anything else, an alert screen appeared on Ozpin's computer. Both teens hurried to see what the alert was about.

"What's the situation?" Nora asked.

"It appears the White Fang are attacking once again. They're going after crates of Dust belonging to the Schnee Dust Company at the docks," Ozpin stated.

"The White Fang are at it again? They're starting to become predictable," Ren said. "We're on our way." Both Ren and Nora quickly went to the elevator which took them to the second bottom floor of the tower. They used their vigilante scrolls to bring him their costumes and vehicles. After changing into their costumes and putting on their gear and weapons, they got into their vehicles.

"Why didn't you ask him about Blake?" Nora asked. She knew her partner was itching to know why Ozpin let a former White Fang member to attend Beacon Academy just like he let in Juane.

"Trust me, I was going to ask him to know why he accepted Belladonna into the school if it wasn't for the crime alert," Ren answered. "Now come on, let's go see whatever scum the White Fang has sent us." Nora nodded, and they drove off.

"Batman, do you read me?" Ozpin's voiced asked through Batman's scroll.

"Loud and clear Oracle," the vigilante replied. It was stated by the headmaster before that his codename with the duo will be Oracle.

"As you know, the White Fang are located at the docks. The police already tried to apprehend them, but they failed. This resulted in them being captured," the headmaster reported.

"So we have a hostage situation," Batman muttered.

"Affirmative, I believe they're going to use them as leverage against you," Oracle said.

"That won't work. I already have a plan in mind. If they want me, let them have me," the vigilante responded. The Batmobile sped up, and Nightwing followed up from behind on her motorcycle.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of White Fang members were at the city's docks, loading crates of Dust into a bullhead. Tied together were a group of police officers from the Vale Police Department. They tried to stop the White Fang and arrest, but they failed which resulted in their capture.

"When do you think they'll show up?" one White Fang grunt asked.

"Don't know," another White Fang grunt answered.

It wasn't long until they saw the Batmobile and Nightwing on her motorcycle arriving. Some of the terrorists were scared while others were angry at the sight of the vigilantes.

"Here they come!" One White Fang member shouted, alerting the others. They readied their weapons and slowly moved forward, leaving two members to guard the hostages. The Batmobile and Nightwing slowly went to a stop.

"Step out of the vehicles or we will kill the hostages," a White Fang member shouted. Nightwing narrowed her eyes, but she got off of her motorcycle. However, the Batmobile didn't open up.

"Hey, tell him to come out now!" another White Fang member yelled at Nightwing. Suddenly, the doors opened but revealed that no one is inside. "Where's Batman? Answer or the hostages will die!" Nightwing simply replied with a smirk. One of the Batmobile's wheels released a small metal ball that released a large cloud of smoke.

The White Fang members started coughing as they were caught in the smoke. The two White Fang members who were standing guard were shocked at what was going on. One of them suddenly collapsed after getting kicked behind the back. The person who knocked him down was none other than Batman.

"How?" the other White Fang member asked in shock.

"Easy. We knew you wanted us since you captured the police. Since you guys were too focused on getting us, you lowered your guard which made it easy for us to trick you," Batman stated. The White Fang member growled and pointed his gun at the vigilante, but Batman quickly kicked the weapon out of his hands. The White Fang member threw a punch, but the vigilante dodged and grabbed his arm. Batman then Judo threw the White Fang member at a nearby crate, causing the terrorist to hit it with a hard thud. Batman took out a Batarang and cut the ropes that bind the police officers, freeing them.

"Go now, we'll handle this," the vigilante ordered them. The police officers quickly nodded and left the battle field. Batman couldn't let their lives be risked than it already was. He looked to see Nightwing handling her fair share of the criminals.

The female vigilante already had her Eskrima sticks out, charged with electricity. One White Fang member ran at her with a sword, but she blocked the weapon and kicked the terrorist square on the stomach that sent him back. Another White Fang member attacked her from behind, but Nightwing performed a backflip and landed behind him. She then smacked him multiple times with her weapon, knocking him out unconscious.

Some White Fang members decided to leave, but Batman wasn't going to have it. Taking out a couple of bolas from his utility belt, the vigilante threw them at the escaping terrorists. With their feet suddenly tied up by composite-nylon cords, the White Fang members tripped and fell to the ground. Batman pushed a bottom on his glove, and the Faunus received an electrical shock that drove them to unconsciousness.

Nightwing knocked out another of her opponents and proceeded to fight the next one. However, she found none to fight but did see a few White Fang members looking to escape to their bullhead. The female vigilante gave a small smirk and took out a few small capsules from her gauntlets. She threw them at the ground in front of the running White Fang members, and the small capsules released clouds of mysterious gas. The escaping terrorists suddenly collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Knockout gas, always come in handy," Nightwing told herself with a smile. She saw her partner handcuffing the White Fang members and proceeded to do the same. Once all members of the terrorist organization her handcuffed, the two vigilantes looked at their handiwork. "Is that all of them?"

"It should be, but we didn't find any of the majors," Batman replied.

"Maybe they weren't a part of this operation?" Nightwing suggested.

"Or maybe you didn't look hard enough," growled a new voice. The two vigilantes turned around to see a large figure landing in front of them. Another figure also appeared but was flying next to the first figure. Their appearances confirmed that they are Faunus. While they weren't wearing uniforms or masks, their statement indeed confirm that they are members of the White Fang.

The first figure is a tall and large male being, almost eight feet tall. His skin is covered in dark green scales He has claws on his hands and a long tail. He has sharp teeth and red eyes. The only clothing he has is dark blue shorts. His head is the only the body part that closely shaped like a human's despite the scales. Based on his appearance, the male Faunus appears to be a crocodile Faunus.

The other figure is another male, shorter in comparison to his companion. His skin is covered in brown fur. He has bat wings for arms with hands attached to them. Just like his comrade, he has sharp teeth and red eyes. The only clothing that he has is black pants. He also has a nose and ears that resembles a bat's, further proving his Faunus heritage. Based on his appearance, the male Faunus appears to be a bat Faunus.

"So you are two of the White Fang's majors?" Batman asked.

"That's right. We were here to make sure our brothers and sisters were not captured by the likes of you two!" the bat Faunus screeched at the vigilantes.

"What are your names?" Nightwing asked them. She prefers to know who her enemies, preferably the major ones, are while she fights them.

"I am feared by the humans of Remnant as Killer Croc!" the crocodile Faunus roared.

"I am known as Man-Bat, a member of the White Fang's Intelligence Division," the bat Faunus stated.

"Now humans, prepare to die!" Killer Croc shouted as he charged at them. The vigilantes dodged the attack. Nightwing attacked him with her bo staff, but the crocodile Faunus swatted it out of her arms. The female vigilante glared and used her semblance to charge electricity into her muscles. It's going to be a battle of strength.

"Batman, I can handle Croc. Go get Man-Bat," Nightwing told her partner. Batman nodded. Man-Bat flew towards the male vigilante and launched a kick at him. Batman ducked, causing the bat Faunus to fly past him. The vigilante took put a grapple gun and shot a grappling hook at the Faunus. The hook wrapped itself around Man-Bat's right leg. Batman tugged the roped that is connected to the hook, but Man-Bat proved to be stronger and pulled the vigilante into the sky.

"You should let go Batman, so I can show you who's the real bat in all of Remnant!" Man-Bat shouted at the dangling vigilante. The bat Faunus flew into city to take the fight there. As the White Fang member was getting the vigilante to fall to his death, Batman was too stubborn to let go. However, he knew he needed to get them to the ground.

He pulled the rope once again, but this time using aura to create more force. This was enough to yank the Faunus towards Batman, allowing the vigilante to grab onto his back. Batman put Man-Bat into a chokehold, causing the Faunus to mess up on his flying.

"Get off of me!" Man-Bat managed to choke out.

"Not a chance," Batman replied. He pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot a dart to the side of Man-Bat's neck. The bat Faunus felt a strange feeling overcoming him.

"Wha-What did you do to me?" Man-Bat asked as he started to become groggy.

"Something that will stop you," Batman answered. Man-Bat's flight began to deteriorate, and the two were going to crash into the ground. The bat-Faunus did his best to maintain control of his flight. As they came closer to the ground, Man-Bat lost control and the two tumbled onto the hard ground.

"That's it Batman. I'm going to end you while I still can," the bat Faunus said, trying to focus his vision. He ran towards the vigilante and swiped his claws at him, but Batman dodged it easily. Batman threw a punch that connected to Man-Bat's jaw. He then grabbed the Faunus' head and gave him a head butt, knocking him out in the process.

"Got to go check how she's doing," Batman muttered, referring to his partner.

Meanwhile, Nightwing is having a bit of a difficult time fighting her opponent. With electricity enhancing her strength thanks to her muscles, she was managing to land some blows on him and hurt him. However, Killer Croc didn't back down once. In fact, he just chuckled at the blows that she gave him.

"Is that all girly? I was expecting better from you. I wonder how you'll taste," the crocodile Faunus said to her.

"You eat people?!" Nightwing replied in shock.

"Of course. Meat of all kind taste delicious," Croc answered. "Now, it's my turn to show you how to actually hit someone." The crocodile Faunus then swatted her with the back of his arm, sending her crashing into a metal crate. What was even surprising was the fact that Killer Croc was using aura to enhance his hit. He was using raw strength!

"Damn, that felt like being hit by a truck filled with explosives," Nightwing muttered to herself. She then saw Killer Croc charging towards her, causing her react quick. She jumped out of the way, and Killer Croc slammed into the crate but wasn't fazed. 'I need to think of something quick.' The female vigilante began thinking of plans on how to take down the crocodile Faunus.

"What's wrong little birdie? Running away because of your scared?" Killer Croc taunted. Nightwing gritted her teeth but didn't let her emotions get the best of her. She then saw a crane holding a large metal container and thought of a plan.

"Hey Croc, I'm just running because I didn't want to bear that god awful smell of yours. Did you live in a sewer or something?" Nightwing taunted. Croc was no longer amused. He growled in anger at the insult.

"That's it. I'm going to kill you!" the crocodile Faunus roared. Once Croc was in position, Nightwing took out her stun gun from her gauntlets and fired. The White Fang member received 100,000 volts of electricity, but only resulted in the drainage of his aura. He is still ready to fight. "I have to admit that it hurt but not as much as I'm going to hurt you. Any last words?"

"Yeah, see you next fall!" Nightwing told him. She took out one of her Wing-Dings and threw it at the crane holding the metal container above him. The Wing-Ding exploded, causing the container to fall towards Croc. The Faunus looked up, only to have the container slam onto him. Killer Croc was now lying flat on his stomach with the container on top of his back. He groaned in pain as he was drifting into unconsciousness.

"God that was an awful pun," Nightwing chuckled to herself. Once she tied the Faunus' hands together, Batman arrived. He was carrying Man-Bat over his shoulder and dropped him onto the ground. The bat Faunus' hands were also tied together.

"That should be all of them. We should head back to Beacon," Batman told her.

"Yeah, I need to catch some sleep," the female vigilante replied. By the time the police made their way to the crime scene, Batman and Nightwing were already on their way. However, they failed to notice a certain mercenary observing them the whole time.

* * *

Moments later, Deathstroke arrived at the warehouse where Roman Torchwick and Neo were based. He found Neo first but found out that she couldn't speak. Roman arrived shortly after Neo sent him a text.

"So, what have you found out?" the gingered haired criminal asked.

"I followed them back to Beacon. It appears that they have some sort of connection to the school," Deathstroke reported.

"Huh, do you think they could be one of those hunters-in-training?" Roman asked.

"I doubt it. Based on what I saw in their fight against the White Fang, they are on the same level as hunters and huntresses. Nevertheless, that won't be a problem for me," the mercenary stated.

"Remember, you don't get paid until you kill both Batman and Nightwing. I want their corpses as proof," the criminal replied.

"I know. It'll be fun killing them," Deathstroke said.

"I bet it will," Roman muttered. "Say after you're done killing the two vigilantes, how about you do another job for me?"

"It depends on what kind of job it is and the pay," Deathstroke responded.

"How good are you against women who can use fire?" Roman asked with a smirk. Neo smirked, knowing what her partner was talking about.

"I'm listening," the mercenary responded.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you have it folks. Deathstroke has entered the story, tasked to not only kill Batman and Nightwing but also Cinder as well. We also got to see Batman and Nightwing kick some villain ass. I hope this chapter satisfied your hunger for action. Anyway, get ready for the next chapter.**


	6. Bullies and Mercenaries

Chapter 6: Bullies and Mercenaries

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, I'm back with a whole new chapter. We will be seeing some Deathstroke action, but it will be a surprise of who he faces first. We will be also seeing Ren and Nora interacting with the rest of the RWBY gang, or in this case, Team RBYN and RWNJ. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Teeth.**

 **I do not own Batman. He belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Deathstroke was looking at his two new targets. He was observing them through the scope of his sniper rifle. The two targets are not Batman and Robin. In fact, these two targets were teenagers that Roman told him would be bonuses if he killed them. Since they were in fact teenagers, Deathstroke wanted to get them out of the way. However, that required him to go all the way to the Kingdom of Mistral.

The two targets are a male and a female. The female has medium-brown skin, dark-red eyes, and light, mint-green cut hair. Green doesn't sound weird as anyone would think since colorful hair is popular in society. She's wearing an intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive shallow-cut undershirt. One the back of it is a cut gem, which seems to be her emblem. She's wearing white pants and brown chaps at the end of her calves and an overlong belt which is also where she is keeping her weapons. She's also wearing two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers and a pair of high-heeled shoes.

According to Roman, the girl's name is Emerald Sustrai. From what Roman said, she's a former street rat and thief. Deathstroke have had no problem dealing with people like Emerald. However, it's her semblance of perception manipulation was what made the mercenary a bit more careful but only a bit. Then, there was her partner.

Her male partner is a pale, well-built man around her age with silvery-gray eyes and hair. He's wearing a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body. He's also wearing a belt with a sash draped over it and rerebraces and vambraces to protect his arms. According to Roman, the boy has prosthetic metal legs which are also his weapons as well.

Deathstroke was intrigued by the boy because he is Mercury Black, the son of the infamous assassin Marcus Black. The mercenary had one encounter with the assassin. Deathstroke was hired to protect a wealthy man from assassination. Marcus was the one who attempted the assassination. The mercenary brutally defeated Black, who managed to escape. Deathstroke was wondering how skilled Mercury is compared to his father.

The mercenary pulled the trigger and shot at the two. Mercury, trained for such situations like this by his father, heard the gunshot and reacted quickly. He quickly tackled Emerald to the ground, causing their attacker to miss.

"What the hell was that for?!" Emerald shouted at her partner in anger. Mercury didn't respond as he found the person who tried shooting them. Instead of feeling anger, he felt fear. His father once told him of a man who defeated him. While Mercury knew that his father wasn't invincible, he always saw Marcus as difficult to beat due to the abuse he suffered from him. However, the man who was shooting at them matched the descriptions his father gave him.

"We need to go," Mercury quickly told Emerald.

"What are you talking about?" the green haired girl asked. Mercury realized that the man who attacked them was gone.

"There was someone attacking us!" the silver haired boy told her.

"Oh yeah, who?" Emerald asked.

"That would be me," said a voice behind them. They turned around to see the mercenary.

"Who are you?" Emerald asked him. Meanwhile, Mercury was too frightened at this point to say a word.

"I am Deathstroke. I will be the last person you'll ever face," the mercenary answered. Now Emerald was a bit scared. This person is trying to kill them, and she doesn't even know why.

"Leave us alone," Mercury growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You two are bonuses of job I just accepted," Deathstroke replied. He pointed his two submachine guns at them. "If you want, I'll make this painless for you two."

"Yeah, not going to happen," Emerald replied. She took out her weapons, which were a pair of kusarigama. They can also transform into a pair of dual-wielded pistols. Roman Torchwick gave Deathstroke a lot of information. Mercury loaded his legs. While he was scared, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Very well, you two have just sealed your fates," Deathstroke said. The mercenary shot his guns at them. Emerald and Mercury quickly dodged to avoid being hit. Emerald shifted her weapons into pistol mode and shot at her opponent. Deathstroke effortlessly dodged them and ran towards the duo.

"Take this!" Mercury shouted as he made a jump kick at the mercenary. Deathstroke twisted his body to dodge Mercury's attack and slammed one of his submachine guns on his face. The silver haired boy was knocked down to the ground.

"Mercury!" Emerald shouted. The mercenary turned to her. The green haired girl needed to think of something. She knew that she couldn't beat this Deathstroke guy in a one on one fight. She decided to use her semblance.

Deathstroke suddenly heard police sirens. He looked up and saw a couple of police cruisers coming by. Deathstroke made sure that he and his targets were alone yet the police were already on their way. He looked to see his two targets being gone. That's impossible. They couldn't have gone too far. When the mercenary looked back at the cruisers, he saw them at the same distance as before. He realized something. This is a hallucination! Deathstroke shook his head, and the police cruisers disappeared along with the sound of the sirens.

"Come on Mercury!" Emerald told her partner. Her partner was still a bit groggy from being hit by the mercenary's took out his broadsword. He's going to enjoy this. When Emerald turned around to check on their opponent, she saw the mercenary charging at them. Dropping Mercury to the ground, the green haired girl took out her weapons in kusarigama mode.

Deathstroke swung his sword at the girl, but Emerald was able to block them at the last second. However, the mercenary kicked her at the gut causing Emerald to stagger then gave her a roundhouse kick that sent her to the ground. During the process, Emerald lost the grip of her weapons. When she tried to regain them, the mercenary kicked her across the chin.

"Just like every other street right, always relying on luck and instinct," Deathstroke muttered to the girl. He raised his sword to the thief's neck. Emerald was filled with fear. She was going to die. Her life flashed through her eyes. She remembered living on the streets and stealing from others before she was taken into Cinder's wing. She failed Cinder. Before Deathstroke could make the kill, he was hit on the back.

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" the mercenary heard someone growl. He turned to see Mercury standing. The silver haired boy began shooting rounds of Dust into the air. After shooting more rounds, Mercury began to spin the projectiles into a cyclone. Deathstroke was impressed at what he saw. Maybe this kid was good as his father.

Mercury then directed the projectiles towards Deathstroke. The mercenary was given a direct hit by the blasts. Mercury watched as smoke was created because of his assault. He was wondering if Deathstroke was down and out. Suddenly, the silver haired boy was hit by a blast of red dust from the smoke. Deathstroke walked out from the smoke cloud, holding a metal bo staff.

"No, that's impossible," Mercury told himself in shock. This man was unstoppable. Mercury knew he couldn't win. However, if he kept fighting, maybe Emerald would be able to escape. Maybe she could tell Cinder what happen so she can take care of this bastard.

"I expected more from the son of Marcus Black," Deathstroke said. Mercury growled in response. How dare this man mention his father?! Mercury rushed towards the mercenary and performed a spinning kick. Deathstroke immediately blocked the kick with his staff and punched the boy across the face. Mercury got up, only to receive a kick to his stomach by the mercenary. Deathstroke then gave a hard hit to Mercury's head with the bo staff. The mercenary used his staff to blast red Dust at one of Mercury's legs, disabling it.

"Get away from him!" Deathstroke heard Emerald shout. She slashed her weapons at the mercenary, only to hit his armor. That was a big mistake for her. Deathstroke whacked her before switching back to his broadsword. The mercenary then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground hard. Emerald then felt all of her aura drained. She then screamed in pain shortly after. She looked up to see the sword impaling her stomach. This is it. She saw the blood flowing from her like a river. She felt her life fading away.

"Emerald!" Mercury shouted. He tried to get to the two, but he can only hobble. Using his good leg, Mercury shot another blast of Dust, but Deathstroke was able to easily evade it. The mercenary ran towards the silver haired boy. Mercury tried to get away, but Deathstroke sliced of the disabled leg. Unable to support himself, Mercury collapsed onto the ground.

Mercury Black knew this was the end. He couldn't escape and Emerald is already dead. He could see her body on top of that large puddle of blood. He and his partner were needed for Cinder's plan. Mercury wondered that when Cinder learns of their deaths, would she abandon her plan or simply replace them. She'll probably go with the second option. After all, he and Emerald were pawns to the fire user. Mercury looked up only to see Deathstroke looking down at him through his dual colored mask.

"Go ahead, finish me. You won," Mercury said to the mercenary. He knew that he lost and he admitted it. To be honest, he always felt that there would be someone who would eventually kill him just like how he killed his father after years of abuse. Deathstroke stared at his opponent and raised his sword towards the fallen boy. Mercury's life ended when the sword was driven into his chest.

Deathstroke looked at the two fresh corpses. He would need to bring the bodies to present them to Roman in order to receive his bonuses. After that, he would go after his true targets: Batman and Nightwing and Cinder Fall. The mercenary picked up the two corpses and headed back to the airship that he came from.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

After stopping a few minor robberies from the White Fang (no appearances from any majors) and minor thugs as their vigilante counterparts, Ren and Nora were having lunch with their teammates and friends. Ren noticed that Juane was in some sort of depression for reasons he didn't know. Though, the magenta eyed boy could guess a couple of reasons why.

"So, it was the middle of the night," Nora said. So it seems that Nora was telling them _that_ story. That was alright for Ren. It was a true story after all, and it didn't involve their alternate lives. Most of their friends were pretty interested in the story. "We were surrounded by Ursi. There were dozens of them. After killing the Ursi, Ren and I made a boatload of Lien by selling their skin as rugs."

"Did all that really happened?" Ruby asked in awe.

"Yes, though the difficult part was skinning the creatures since they disintegrate after they die," Ren answered to her.

"That's pretty awesome," Yang said. "I could see why you two are together. You guys make a pretty good team." Just like Ren has planned, everyone bought the act that he and Nora are a couple. It's the best way to divert them from their alternate lives.

"Juane? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked her partner in concern. During the whole time, the blonde boy was just picking at his food. He snapped out of his thoughts in response.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Juane replied.

"It's just that you seem a little…not okay," Ruby told him. Everyone began to stare at Juane.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" the blonde exclaimed as he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously. Meanwhile, his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl Faunus with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin Winchester laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretations of her unusual features.

"It's about Cardin, isn't it?" Ren deduced.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde responded.

"Juane, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha told her partner.

"Cardin Winchester? Nah…He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" the Arc said.

"He's a _bully_ ," Ruby replied.

"Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me," Juane scoffed.

"Let's see, there's the time he knocked your books out of your arms, he turned on your shield and made you get stuck between the doorway, and lastly he pushed you into your locker and launched you outside the school," Ren stated. After hearing all the evidence, the rest of the group was now fully focused on the blonde.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Juane replied as he tried to laugh it off.

"Juane, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask," Pyrrha said to him.

"Yeah, how about we go teach Cardin a lesson?" Yang suggested.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone," Juane responded. They look over to as the laughing grew louder, mixed in with the cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" the rabbit Faunus cried out. She then stops struggling and grimaces. "Please stop." Cardin continues laughing.

"I told you it was real!" the leader of Team CRDL exclaimed to his cronies.

"What a freak!" Russel Thrush, Cardin's partner, shouted as he was still guffawing. The group didn't notice Ren leaving the table with Nora following him. It wasn't until they arrived behind Team CRDL's table that the group finally noticed.

"Hey, what are Ren and Nora doing?" Ruby asked. The rest of the group couldn't answer the girl as they were wondering the same thing. Ren tapped Cardin on the shoulder. When the orange haired boy turned around, he received a punch from the leader of Team RBYN. The hit caused Cardin to let go of the rabbit Faunus' ears, allowing her to escape.

"Holy shit," Juane muttered.

"What the hell was that for?!" Cardin asked Ren angrily. The rest of Team CRDL was gathering behind their leader while Nora stood firm with her partner.

"I don't like it when people hurt those who can't defend themselves. You're one of those people," Ren replied sternly.

"So what, you're a freak lover?" Cardin growled. Ren shook his head.

"No. The only freaks I see are you and your cronies," Team RBYN's leader responded. That comment caused Cardin to see red.

"Why you…" Cardin growled. He threw a punch, but Ren easily dodged it. Ren kneed Cardin in the stomach, causing Team CRDL's leader to gasp for breath. Ren grabbed Cardin and slammed him onto the table. The rest of Team CRDL went to go help their leader, but Nora held them off.

Nora kicked Russel's face before slamming it onto a plate of food. Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark charged at the ginger haired girl, but she performed a flip and landed behind them. Nora did a leg sweep on them, causing the two males to fall onto the floor. Nora wasn't done yet as she grabbed Russel and tossed the boy towards his two team members. Russel landed hard on the bodies of Dove and Sky. Ren grabbed Cardin by the neck of his shirt and held him close.

"The next time I find you picking on other students, I will have my partner break your legs," Ren threatened. Cardin nodded his head in fear and received another punch from Ren that knocked the brown haired boy out.

"I didn't even break a sweat from fighting them. They're so weak," Nora said. The two headed towards their table where their friends were looking at them in astonishment. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

"What?" Ren asked them. Yang shook her head and became the first of the group to speak.

"That was awesome! I can see why Ozpin made you my team leader," Yang stated.

"You two are going to get in trouble for what you guys did," Weiss told Ren and Nora.

"Well, someone had to put a stop to their bullying," Nora replied.

"How did you guys do that though?" Juane asked.

"Training, something that Nora and I actually do," Ren told the blonde boy, who was starting to become guilty.

"You know, that fight reminds me a lot about…" Ruby managed to say before getting interrupted by the rabbit Faunus. She nervously approached the group, specifically Ren and Nora.

"I…want to thank you two…for saving me," the rabbit Faunus told the two.

"You don't have to thank us. We don't tolerate people like Cardin and their actions," Ren replied.

"Yeah! What's your name by the way?" Nora asked.

"My name? It's Velvet Scarlatina," the rabbit Faunus answered.

"Nice to meet you friend," Nora said.

"Mr. Lie! Ms. Valkyrie!" a female voice shouted. Everyone turned to see an angry Glynda Goodwitch. Most of the students were afraid to see her. Ren kept a neutral face on as the teacher was coming towards them. "Can either of you two explain to me the meaning of you did?"

"I simply stopped them from continuing harassing Ms. Scarlatina over here," Ren told the fuming professor, presenting the rabbit Fuanus.

"Still, it's unacceptable that you and Ms. Valkyrie had to beat the entire members of Team CRDL into unconsciousness," Glynda scolded.

"Now, now, Glynda. While it was a bit excessive, they did it for a noble cause," said a new voice. The voice belonged to Professor Ozpin, who was standing behind the female teacher.

"Four students are injured! While they meant good, they shouldn't have started a fight. They should have consulted a teacher first," Glynda told the headmaster.

"Yes, I know. That is why they're having detention with me," Ozpin stated. He gave Ren and Nora a hidden wink before leaving with Glynda.

"Well, at least it's Ozpin and not Glynda," Yang told her teammates.

"Yeah, it's nothing to be worried about," Nora replied.

"Anyway, we have to go. Come on Nora," Ren told his partner. The ginger haired girl nodded and followed her partner. The two left the cafeteria, ignoring the stares of the other students.

* * *

That night, Roman Torchwick was going through tasks sent to him by Cinder. He sighed as he looked at them. He's not going to get any rest. Neo was sitting on the table, watching him work. She was going to help him, but he was in a bad mood considering he has been given jobs nonstop by Cinder lately.

The door to the warehouse they were in suddenly opened, and Deathstroke entered the building and carried two bodies in his arms. He threw them to the ground, revealing the bodies to be the corpses of Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Roman stopped doing what he was doing and looked at the corpses with glee.

"Finally, those brats are dead! I'll never have to work with them ever again!" Roman exclaimed. "Thank you Deathstroke!"

"They weren't a challenge. I expect my bonuses for them," the mercenary said.

"Oh yes, yes, your bonus money. Neo be a dear and bring our friend his lien," Roman told his partner. Neo obeyed and retrieved the briefcase for the mercenary. Deathstroke opened the briefcase and carefully inspected it.

"Everything seems to be in order. I will go after my three targets for my real money," the mercenary told the criminal duo.

"Of course, of course, you go do that. By the way, I loved the way how you killed these two. Very creative, very creative indeed," Roman told the mercenary. "I'll see you again after you kill Batman, Nightwing, and Cinder." Deathstroke nodded and left the building. Neo typed on her scroll.

 _I have to say, he did a pretty good job_.

"I know. I told you it was good hiring him," Roman said to his ice cream themed partner.

 _Yes, yes, you were right._

"Of course I am. Now Cinder wants me to do these tasks, but seeing that these are her final days of living, I say we ignore these tasks and have some fun," Roman said. Neo gave a nod in agreement. Roman laughed as he threw away the list of tasks Cinder assigned him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you have it. This chapter is done. As for the reason for why I killed Mercury and Emerald is because I have no use for them in this story. In a story about Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, they'll have big roles. However, in a story about Ren and Nora being Batman and Nightwing, they have little to no roles at all. For characters who have no impact in my stories, I either give them very, very, very little screen time or kill them off like I did with Emerald and Mercury. Anyway, get ready for the next chapter. Read and Review.**


	7. Mercenary vs Vigilantes

Chapter 7: Mercenary vs Vigilantes

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with a whole new chapter. It's the fight you've been waiting for. We're going see Deathstroke face off against Batman and Nightwing. What will happen? Let's find out with the chapter.**

* * *

Ren and Nora were with their teammates at a training field. Ren has decided to have the team train in order to see what Yang and Blake are capable of. As leader of a team, Ren needs to know how his team members fight. He already knows how Nora fights since they've been together, not together-together as everyone thinks, for nine years.

"Alright Ren, so how is this going to work?" Yang asked.

"I want you and Blake to come at me, double team me," Ren answered. "I need to know how you two fight in order to make this team efficient."

"That seems about logical. What about Nora?" Blake asked. Nora waved at the blonde and Faunus.

"She doesn't need to participate. I already know her fighting style," Ren explained. The orange haired girl nodded in response.

"Well I think it's going to be fun," Yang said. "I have to warn you Ren, I won't go easy on you just because you're our leader."

"I'm glad you're not going easy," the black haired male replied. He took out his hunter weapons and got into fighting position. Yang's Ember Celica transformed from bracelet form into weapon form. Blake took out Gambol Shroud and got into fighting position.

Yang charged towards Ren and threw a punch at the boy, who evaded the attack. Ren already knew from the Initiation that the blonde girl is a brawler type of fighter, all attack but no defense. He knew that she's going to get hurt if she doesn't change her fighting style or at least try to defend herself. He also remembered that she gets really angry if there was any damage to her hair, which he thought was really stupid.

After easily dodging more punches from Yang, Ren decided to fight back. He quickly kicked her on the stomach sending her back a bit. The blonde retaliated by shooting bullets from her gauntlets at him. Ren dodged the shots, but this gave Blake the opportunity to attack. She swung her sword at her leader, who easily blocked with his machetes. He kicked her back to create space between them.

Yang launched herself at Ren, attempting to hit him this time. The black haired male sidestepped the attack, making Yang hit her own partner Blake instead. The Faunus was knocked down to the ground but got back up looking pissed.

"Watch it!" she shouted at Yang.

"It was an accident," the blonde shouted back. Ren used opportunity to slice off a good chunk of Yang's hair with the machete. What he just did is what people would consider to be suicide. Anyone who would ever perform the action Ren just did would be hospitalized and traumatized for life. However, Ren knew his actions the consequences that came with them as he is a strategist. The moment Yang saw part of her hair fall to the ground, everything turned red for her.

She let out a large roar that literally shook the trees that were surrounding them. Birds flew from them in fear. The roar can be heard by the students in Beacon as well. Ruby shivered when she heard the roar. She knew that the roar meant death.

"Did you hear that? It almost sounded like an Ursa," Juane asked his teammates.

"Really? I thought it sounded more like a lion," Pyrrha replied.

"Ruby, do you know what it was?" Weiss asked her leader. Ruby quickly shook her head in response.

"N-N-No," the red cloaked girl answered as she shivered in fear. She prayed whoever cut her big sister's hair would be given a swift death as mercy.

Whenever people cuts or damages Yang's hair, it's usually by accident. However, Ren did it on purpose, and he knew it. Yang's hair seemingly caught on fire as her aura flared. Her eyes were now bloody red as she turned her attention to Ren. Blake stopped planning on attacking as he focused on what will happen.

"YOU MONSTER!" Yang roared as she charged towards Ren at amazing speed. The secret vigilante used his aura to enhance his reflexes and flipped over the raging blonde. When Yang turned around to face him again, she received a kick to the face. This distracted Yang long enough to allow Ren to get into a better fighting position. Unlike most others, he isn't going to run away.

"Was it a good idea for your partner to do that?" Blake asked Nora.

"Don't worry, Ren knows what he's doing," Nora replied. The two continued to watch Yang fail in attempting to maim their leader. Yang continued to throw punches at Ren, shooting dust bullets as well. Ren kept on dodging with ease as he has faced opponents with more experience. After dodging another blast punch, Ren gave landed an uppercut on the blonde.

"Enough Yang," he told his team member.

"Not until you pay for what you did!" the blonde girl shouted in anger.

"I cut your hair for a good reason," Ren calmly replied.

"There's never a good reason for cutting my hair!" Yang yelled. The black haired boy only sighed in disappointment. There was a reason why he cut Yang's hair, and her anger and actions was only proving it right. Between attempted hits by Yang, Ren landed his on the blonde. However, Yang wouldn't go down. The leader of Team RBYN knew at powerful hit would stop her. Ren moved back, luring the blonde girl towards him. Nora knew what he was planning to do and got ready.

"Nora, now!" Ren shouted as he moved out of Yang's path. The orange haired girl whipped out her hammer and slammed it at the blonde's face when she got close. The hit was strong enough to send her crashing through trees and finally knocking her out. Ren looked at the path of destruction and shook her head. He needs to work with Yang.

"So was there a point of cutting Yang's hair and getting her dangerously angry?" Blake asked curiously.

"I was testing her anger," Ren answered. "And I was proven correct."

"What do you mean?" the hidden Faunus asked in wonder.

"Yang is too emotional. Not only does her fighting style only focuses on attack and not defense, she lets her anger take over from something as little as her hair being damaged. She's going to get herself injured or even killed if she keeps up like that. Sure a few Grimm will be easy for her. But with a large horde or even dangerous, sentient opponents, the tides won't be in her favor," Ren explained.

"Did you analyze me just as you analyzed her?" Blake asked curiously.

"Truth be told, I was planning on doing that. I decided to solely analyze Yang instead," Ren stated. "I need to work with her so she can adjust to the team. Don't get worried. I'll be analyzing you as well." He went to join Nora. "We need to collect Yang and take her to the infirmary. She might get concussion from the hit." Blake nodded and went to join her teammates.

* * *

Later that day, Ruby was walking through the hallway when she noticed Nora walking down on the opposite path. She heard what happened to her sister earlier. While she thought Ren was a fool for cutting her sister's hair, she was also amazed that not only he survived her sister's anger but also the fact not a single hit was landed on him.

"Hey Nora!" Ruby greeted the ginger.

"Hey Ruby," Nora greeted back. "Sorry about what happened to Yang. Ren was just testing the best of her abilities. She should be making a speedy recovery."

"Thanks for letting me know, Nora," the cloaked girl replied.

"By the way, how's your team?" the ginger asked.

"Oh well, Pyrrha is personally training Juane every night so he can be a better fighter, and Weiss already accepted me as a leader. I'm already thinking of cool team attack names for us to use," Ruby stated.

"That's awesome. Things are going really well for you guys," Nora replied.

"Yup. By the way, I was thinking of starting a Batman and Nightwing fan club. The way you and Ren beat up Cardin and his team kind of reminded me of them," Ruby told the ginger. Nora was caught off guard and froze a bit by the statement. While she knew Ruby was young and naïve, Nora hoped that the girl did figure out her secret identities.

"Really? I don't think so. Batman seems to be dark and gritty while Ren is silent and calm. Besides, Ren and I beat up Cardin because he was picking on Velvet. While Ren and I aren't Faunus, we didn't get the best treatment because of our statuses as orphans and street rats," Nora explained as best as she could to protect her identity.

"Oh. While we aren't the kind of heroes that Batman and Nightwing are, us huntresses can still be heroes!" Ruby proclaimed in excitement. Nora nodded in agreement. While she and Ren won't become hunter and huntress after graduation as they would go full time in their vigilante careers, she agreed that hunters and huntresses can be heroes.

"So, what did you say about a fan club?" Nora asked.

"Oh yeah, I want to start a club that will appreciate their greatness. I'm still trying to get members. Weiss doesn't want to join, but I think she secretly likes them. Juane wants to join. He's a big comic book fan, always reading X-Ray and Vav comics. Pyrrha, for some reason, doesn't want to join," Ruby explained.

"Really? Why?" Nora asked.

"She says that Batman and Nightwing operate outside the law, which she says is illegal. But they're doing the right thing, aren't they? They're fighting all sorts of bad guys out there," Ruby stated.

"Some people feel the way Pyrrha feels. It's not uncommon. However, both Batman and Nightwing are doing things that sometimes that law can't do by itself. They're doing the right thing and putting bad people away," Nora replied. "They're trying to do good things. There's a reason why they're doing what they're doing."

"You mean like truth, justice, and Remnant's way?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, more like justice and vengeance," Nora answered. Ruby giggled.

"You're right. That does make Batman dark and gritty," the red cloaked girl replied. "Anyway, I have to go now. See you later Nora!"

"See you Ruby!" Nora called back. As she watched Ruby leave, the ginger couldn't wonder if she would have ended up just like the girl. Ruby is always so cheerful and happy, innocent to the terrors and cruelty of the world. Then again, Nora knew that the innocence of Team RWNJ's leader won't last that long.

Nora couldn't help but wonder if Ruby or Yang lost anyone precious to them. Yang never told her team their past, at least not yet. As for Blake, Nora only knew that she's a former member of the White Fang as she did fight her in her Nightwing persona. Ren is still distrustful of the Faunus because of the organization's criminal activities, but Nora's still trying to get him trust Blake. Nora's scroll began to ring, seeing that's Ren through the I.D.

"Hey Ren, what's up?" Nora asked

"I just got a notification from Ozpin. There was a murder that we need to investigate. The victim was a club owner who was killed at his club. Right now, the police are investigating, but we'll investigate later tonight. I need you to get ready," Ren explained.

"Alright, I'll be on my way," Nora responded. After turning off her scroll, Nora made her way to their dorm room. It's been a while since they last investigated a murder. All they've done lately was stopping robberies and terrorist acts. Whoever committed the murder already got her attention.

* * *

That night, the Batmobile drove into the night as Nightwing drove besides it on her motorcycle. They were on their way to the club where its owner died. Batman didn't like murder. He was going to find out whoever committed this crime and bring them to justice.

Once they arrived at the city, they arrived at the club. Both got out of their respective vehicles and entered the empty building. They can already tell that the police already investigated the place as there was many police tape surrounding the scenes of the crime.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched by someone. That person is the mercenary hired to kill them, Deathstroke. He watched them conduct their investigation, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. There were three people left in his contract to kill, and the vigilantes are two of those people.

"There has to be a reason why that club owner was murdered," Nightwing told her partner.

"We'll check his records, see if he did any illegal business that resulted in his death," Batman replied. When the vigilantes' backs were turned, the mercenary took this as the opportunity to attack them. Deathstroke took out his sword and leaped at them. Batman turned around and saw the attack, Enhanced his legs with his aura, the vigilante jumped in between Deathstroke and his partner and blocked the sword with the scallops of his glove. Nightwing turned around to see what was going on.

"Who are you?!" Batman growled at the mercenary. Deathstroke jumped back and raised his sword.

"I am Deathstroke," the mercenary answered. "I was hired to kill both of you."

"By who?" Nightwing asked. This guy was hired to kill them, and they needed to know by who.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," the mercenary answered.

"Were you the one who killed the club owner?" Batman asked.

"Yes. His death was merely to lure you two towards me," Deathstroke replied. "But don't worry, I'll make your deaths nice and easy."

"Like hell you would," Batman growled. He took out three Batarangs and threw them at the mercenary. Deathstroke blocked the projectiles with his sword, but what he didn't know was that they were explosives. When the Batarangs came into contact with the mercenary's sword, they exploded and knocked him back.

Nightwing quickly attacked Deathstroke with his Eskrima sticks. The mercenary blocked both the sticks with his sword. The female vigilante enhanced her muscles with her bioelectricity, overwhelming the mercenary. Deathstroke kicked the vigilante away and swung his sword at her. Nightwing ducked and landed a kick at the side of the mercenary's head.

Batman took out a bola and threw it at the mercenary, wrapping and pinning his arms together. Deathstroke, however, broke free of the bola. Batman frowned. Since this new opponent isn't going to go down lightly, the vigilante decided to engage the mercenary in close combat.

Batman launched a kick at the mercenary, but he evaded the attack. Deathstroke threw a punch at the vigilante, but it was blocked by the vigilante. The two engaged punches, but each of them either dodged or blocked each other's punches. Nightwing connected her weapons together into form a bo staff and leaped towards the mercenary, swinging the weapon at him.

Deathstroke moved away back from the vigilantes to avoid getting hit. He knew that taking them on at the same time would be dangerous, but he has no other choice. Switching from his sword, Deathstroke took out two submachine guns and began shooting at the duo. Batman and Nightwing dodged the hail of bullets that came at them.

Batman threw a small metal orb that released large walls of smoke. The smoke began to surround the mercenary, forcing him to stop shooting. He has to be careful now. He's blinded and now the vigilantes have the advantage. Deathstroke held his guns close and waited for an attack.

However, when the smoke cleared, the vigilantes were gone. Deathstroke looked around but couldn't see the two vigilantes. He growled, thinking that they fled the fight. What they didn't know was that the vigilantes were still in the building.

Suddenly, Deathstroke felt agony in his ears. He quickly covered them with his hands, forcing him to drop his guns. He didn't know where the sound was coming from, but he notices that everything glass shattered. As he looked up, Deathstroke saw a somewhat gliding Batman heading straight for him. Batman landed a kick on the mercenary, knocking him to the ground. Batman turned off his sonic devastator, stopping the sound that was plaguing Deathstrokes ears.

"Give up while you still have a chance," the dark vigilante warned him.

"Never," the mercenary responded, but he was still disoriented from Batman's weapon. Deathstroke took out his bo staff and shot a red blast at his opponent. The vigilante dodged and threw a batarang at it. The mercenary dodged the projectile and ran towards Batman. Deathstroke swung the staff at Batman, but the vigilante blocked it with his glove's scallops. Batman used the scallops to hook themselves onto the staff, putting the two men in a stalemate position.

"Nightwing, now!" Batman shouted. Deathstroke looked up to see Nightwing shooting a grappling hook that positioned itself to the other side of the building's roof. The female vigilante jumped and swung her body towards the two men, with her legs sticking out. Batman ducked while Nightwing slammed a double kick on Deathstroke, forcing him to let go of his weapon. The mercenary was pinned onto the ground with Nightwing standing on top of him.

"For a guy who's trying to kill Vale's best heroes, you do suck at your job," the female vigilante told her opponent.

"At least I don't use cheap gadgets to win," Deathstroke responded.

"Enough. Tell us who sent you after us," Batman demanded. "You already lost."

"You're right. I lost, but I won't tell you who hired me. I'm not the kind of guy you can force information out of. I've been in battles and have experience much more than you possess," Deathstroke explained. "There's nothing you can do but send me to Blackgate."

"You're right. Nightwing, knock him out," Batman told his partner. Nightwing nodded and send volts of electricity into the mercenary, knocking him out through electrocution.

"Looks like we'll have to figure out who hired Deathstroke another way," Nightwing suggested.

"You're right, but I have a feeling we're closer than we think," Batman replied.

* * *

"This is Lisa Lavender with breaking news. A mercenary who goes by the name of Deathstroke was found unconscious and tied up inside a club. Sources say that he was the one responsible for the death of the club's owner. These sources also report that the mercenary was beaten by none other than Batman and Nightwing. The only evidence that supports the theory is a bat shaped projectile found at the crime scene," the newswoman stated.

Roman slammed his fist on the desk he was sitting at. He had high confidence that Deathstroke would be able to kill the vigilantes. He was also hoping that once after, Deathstroke would go after and kill Cinder. Apparently that won't happen now that the mercenary he hired will be going to jail.

"Deathstroke is reported to be sent to Blackgate Penitentiary," Lisa Lavender continued to report. It seems that the mercenary will be going to the same prison as Adam Taurus. Roman pointed his cane at the television and fired a blast that destroyed it. The crime boss didn't want to hear any more of this. Neo walked towards Roman with a smirk on her face and typed into her scroll.

 _I told you he wouldn't be able to kill them. They won. Your mercenary lost._

"Shut up Neo, or rather, stop typing. I don't want that "I told you" stuff coming from you," Roman told his partner. She mocked a frown and got behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started massaging them. "Neo, stop."

Neo shook her hand and continued to massage Roman's shoulders. She knew that her partner is too stressed out between hiring a mercenary, receiving tasks from Cinder, and having those tasks become undone by Batman and Nightwing. She knew that the only way to relieve his stress is to calm him down. Eventually, Roman gave in to his partner's massages.

"Okay, so what do you suggest?" Roman asked. Neo typed into her scroll and showed it to Roman.

 _Like I said once before, let me take them on._

"And like how I responded. No. I don't want you to be captured," Roman replied. The ice cream themed girl typed into her scroll again.

 _Come on, do you have faith in me?_

"I do have faith in you, but I think we should focus on Cinder right now. She could find out that it was Deathstroke who killed Emerald and Mercury, then connect him to us. She'll kill us with the first chance she gets. For the time being, it's her that we need to be worried about," Roman explained.

Neo thought about it and decided that he was right. Cinder seems much more powerful than the two vigilantes combined. She needs to be taken care of. With Adam, Emerald, and Mercury out of the picture, Cinder is losing her manpower. Roman still has some influence over the White Fang and can use them against her. Neo typed into her scroll.

 _You're right. Right now, Cinder is weakening due to losing her subordinates. It's only a matter of time for us to attack._

"And that's the reason why we have her as our top priority," Roman stated. "Now then, we need to come up with a plan for the future. Any ideas?" Neo only gave a smirk as she began rack up some thoughts.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you guys have it. In the fight between Deathstroke and Batman and Nightwing, our favorite vigilantes came up on top. As for Roman and Neo, what kind of devilish plans are they thinking for Cinder? Continue reading the story to find out.**


	8. Mess with the Bull

Chapter 8: Mess with the Bull

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry, it took a while to update. I've been having stuff with school and other stories. Anyway, we get to see a past villain from earlier this story making an appearance in this chapter. Hope you guys all enjoy.**

* * *

Adam Taurus feels that he is in Hell. Ever since his capture at the botched mission with the Schnee train, the Faunus developed a certain hatred for a certain pair of humans. Those pair of humans is Batman and Nightwing. Because of them, he was sent to Blackgate Penitentiary. It was also because of them that his partner Blake left the White Fang, or so he thinks.

Since Adam is the leader of the White Fang, everyone thought that his capture would mean the end of the terrorist organization. Sadly, they were proven wrong. The organization continued to run, with Adam's trusty lieutenant leading it along with the White Fang's majors.

However, Adam growled when he learned that his majors were taken down by the persistent Batman and Nightwing. So far, three of his majors has been beaten by the duo and sent to Arkham Asylum. Firefly, Killer Croc, and Man-Bat were the three who were sent to that insane asylum.

Adam knew that he needed to get out of this prison. If things continue to go the way they are, the White Fang will end. However, the bull Faunus knew that getting out of Blackgate isn't going to be easy. The only other way to get out of this prison is for someone to break him out. Hopefully the lieutenant is thinking of a plan to get him out of Blackgate, but he better hurry. If Adam continues to live in the prison, he swore he is going to go insane.

However, there's someone else that Adam believed could get him out of prison, the woman who visited him with her followers on the day before the train mission. The White Fang leader believed that her name is Cinder Fall. She came to him in order to offer him and the White Fang to join her faction.

However, Adam saw through her lies. Cinder Fall had only wanted him to join so she can use him and his group and manipulate them for her desires. As any smart man would do, Adam rejected her offer and ordered the woman to leave. The White Fang leader wasn't sure though if she ever attempted to come into contact with the organization again.

Adam doubts his lieutenant would have the White Fang ally with Cinder Fall and her group. They're not that desperate without them are they? Adam shook his head at the thought. He trained his fellow brothers and sisters not to accept the help of any humans. He trained them not to be desperate, not even to the point of getting human help.

Adam sighed at his thoughts. Every decision he made was for the better of his fellow Faunus race. How is he able to continue helping his kind if he continues to stay in this prison? Adam wasn't going to give up, but he's starting to become impatient. He wants to get out of here as soon as possible.

Recent news in the prison community is that there is a new prisoner. Nothing is known about this guy except for the fact that he is a human mercenary who only goes by the name of Deathstroke. Adam doesn't care about this guy except for the fact that he was caught and defeated by Batman and Robin. While the White Fang leader didn't like the mercenary due to him being a human, Adam wanted to know more about the two vigilantes.

The reason is because Adam wants revenge on the two once he gets out of Blackgate. It was because of them that he's rotting in this prison. He plans on finding that mercenary so he can tell him everything he knows about Batman and Nightwing. That way, he's going to be better prepared when he faces them.

After he's done dealing with the two vigilantes, Adam is planning on finding his Blake. That's right, his. The White Fang leader has been growing a lust for his former partner, a lust that cannot be tamed. Adam wants to find the cat Faunus so the two can be together. He longs to make her his queen once his revolution has finished.

Days passed by yet they feel like years instead. Adam lay on the bed in his prison cell. He hasn't met the mercenary yet, but he's still planning on doing so. The mercenary doesn't have a real name as no records were found about him. However, Adam knows the description of the guy as the prison allowed Deathstroke to wear his black and orange mask.

The reason that Adam has a hard time locating Deathstroke in his free time is because the mercenary has been placed in solitary confinement ever since he entered the prison. Adam was placed in solitary confinement when he first got here but then he was placed in the regular cell that he's now in.

The leader of the White Fang sighed as he wondered if it was worth getting information from a filthy human. He has nothing to lose, so there's no risk trying to get information from the mercenary. However, the only way for him to meet Deathstroke is if the people of Blackgate no longer have the mercenary in solitary confinement.

Adam needs luck to be in his side in order for it to happen. If not, then he'll need to think of another way to prepare for his rematch against Batman and Nightwing. The two vigilantes have been haunting his mind, especially Batman since he was the one who defeated him. He could hear them taunting him, baiting him to do something reckless that could get him killed. Every time that happens, Adam would shake his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. What he doesn't know is that he's slowly turning insane.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren and Nora, in their vigilante costumes, are with Professor Ozpin in his clock tower. It's been days since the two fought Deathstroke and handed him to the authorities. Ren was still trying to find out who hired the mercenary to kill them.

"So, have any of you two find out any information on who hired Deathstroke to kill you?" Ozpin asked. Ren shook his head.

"No. He doesn't have any partners, making it difficult to find anyone who knows a bit of information about the mercenary," the black haired boy stated. "Did you find any background information about him?"

"No. I asked General Ironwood if he has any information about the mercenary. He replies that he doesn't have any records about him," Ozpin stated. General James Ironwood is a close friend of the headmaster. While he is aware of a vigilante operating in the city of Vale, Ironwood doesn't know Batman's identity which Ren is grate to Ozpin for.

"Great, so that leads to nothing then," Ren angrily muttered.

"I believe that you and Ms. Valkyrie should head onto your dorms Mr. Lie," Ozpin told the male teenager.

"I can't. I still need to find out who hired Deathstroke to kill us. That man killed someone just to lure Nora and I to him. What if the next mercenary that is hired kills more people?" Ren retorted.

"Ren, you're stressing yourself too much on this. You need to take a break," Nora told her childhood friend.

"I don't need a break! I swore an oath to bring justice against the criminal underworld! I can't bring justice if I allow someone to continue hire mercenaries to track us down and kill innocent bystanders," Ren stated.

"Mr. Lie, I get what you are trying to say. However, if you continue to tire yourself out, you won't be able to complete your tasks efficiently. You'll be at a complete disadvantage when you fight criminals," Ozpin told the male teen. Ren gave a hard stare before sighing.

"I guess you're right Ozpin. Thank you for the concern," Ren replied. "We'll change and head off to left. If there's anything that happens, let us know if anything new happened."

"Of course," Beacon's headmaster replied. The two teens left to the elevator so they can change into their civilian clothing. As soon as they were already inside, Ren was deep in his thoughts. While he wanted to know who hired the mercenary, he also knew that he has to look ahead for any criminal activities made by the White Fang and Roman Torchwick.

"You're feeling okay?" Nora asked. She felt concerned for her friend. There had been a few times that he became very obsessed with criminal cases, but they weren't as major as this one. Ren seemed to be beating himself up over the death of the club owner. He doesn't want any civilian to be caught up in his personal war against crime. It was something he wanted to avoid.

"I really don't know," Ren answered.

"This isn't the first time we've dealt with a murder," Nora said.

"No, but this is the first murder that involved us," Ren replied. "An innocent man died just for us to be brought out."

"You know it won't be the first time," Nora muttered. "Criminals will take the lives of others just to draw out our attention."

"This time, I'll be ready," Ren told his ginger haired friend. The boy, ever since he started his vigilante career, has always been determined to catch criminals and put them away for good. Before he became Batman, Ren swore an oath that he would live by.

 _Flashback_

 _A sixteen year old Lie Ren looked at the newly made Batsuit that he had created using the money he gained. Nora happily looked at her costume while inspecting. Ren knew that once he puts this costume on, there was no going back._

 _"These are awesome Ren! I really like the designs you made in them. Not too complex yet not simple," Nora commented. "How come your costume has to do with bats?"_

 _"Because unlike me, you're not afraid of bats," Ren replied. "Bats are symbolic to me. They represent my fear in which I will use to bring upon criminals. They're a fearful and cowardly bunch. It works perfectly."_

 _"Okay, but what about me? I'm not afraid of birds. Plus, I don't see how birds are as scary as bats," Nora said._

 _"I just came up with the design because I thought it looked cool," Ren deadpanned. The gingered haired girl stared at him blankly._

 _"Well, I have to admit. It is a pretty good bird design," Nora muttered as she took another look at the blue symbol. "Let's try them on." Ren silently agreed, and the two of them changed into their vigilante costumes for the first time. Since they lived together for eight years already, Ren and Nora didn't mind changing clothes in the same room._

 _"It's time to pledge the oath," Ren announced once they were in their costumes._

 _"The oath?" Nora asked in confusion. Her childhood friend nodded in response._

 _"Yes, I created an oath that we will both swear upon. It's something that will remind us about our path and not to stray away from," Ren explained. "I created myself."_

 _"Let's hear it," Nora said. Ren raised his right hand._

 _"I swear by the spirits of my parents to avenge their deaths by spending the rest of my life warring on all criminals," the black haired teen declared._

 _"Awesome oath. Now it's my turn," Nora told her friend._

 _"Very well. Raise your right hand," Ren said. Nora did as he said and raised her right hand. "Do you swear that we two will fight together against crime and corruption and never to swerve from the path of righteousness?"_

 _"I swear it!" Nora exclaimed. Ren gave a smile._

 _"There we go. Now it's time for our first patrol," her best friend said._

 _Flashback end_

Nora remembered that oath. Ren is sticking by it by dedicating his life by taking on crime. He's doing it by looking for the one who hired Deathstroke without any rest. Nora only wants what's best for her childhood friend. She just hopes that he isn't consumed by it.

* * *

Adam was eating his afternoon meal at the cafeteria of Blackgate Penitentiary. As always, he's sitting by himself. Most of the prison is made up of human criminals, much the the surprise of the White Fang leader. Usually, Faunus seems to be arrested more than humans. However, Adam knew that Blackgate isn't an ordinary prison.

It's a prison for the most dangerous of all criminals, regardless of which species they are. Adam happens to be the most dangerous Faunus criminal. If it wasn't for the fact that his majors within the White Fang were deemed criminally insane to be sent to Arkham Asylum, Adam wouldn't be alone.

However, the bull Faunus also knew that putting him with his White Fang subordinates would spell disaster. They would have came up with a plan and escaped already. It was a good thing that Adam's subordinates were legitimately insane.

Adam continues to sip his gruel in silence. This is his routine for everyday of his prison life. He would be forced awake early in the morning. Then, he'll be forced to do numerous exercises. After that, it's breakfast time. Then the criminals have to do hard labor outside. Then it's lunchtime. After that, every criminal has to do a task or chore. Then, it'll be dinnertime. Once that is out of the way, the criminals would be taken to their cells before an hour or two will come by until their curfew. It was a constant routine that will never stop.

However, this day is different for the bull Faunus. Adam saw someone he thought he wouldn't see for some time. He actually expected to see him later rather than sooner. Sitting at a few tables alone is a male wearing an orange and black mask with one eyehole. He's holding the mask inches from his face so he can eat his gruel.

Adam knew that man is the mercenary known as Deathstroke. He could tell easily by the mask. The leader of the White Fang knew that he is the only other prisoner that possesses information about Batman and Nightwing. Adam didn't care how he's going to gain that information as long as he does.

No longer interested in his meal, the bull Faunus stalked over towards the mercenary. To Adam, this is a milestone for his revenge against the dynamic duo. Once he reached Deathstroke's table, the White Fang leader sat across the deadly mercenary. Both of the two males stared at each other silently, wondering what the other would do. Deathstroke is familiar with these conversations, but he didn't care what the red head wanted but knew there would be one victor if things turned ugly.

"I take it that you're Deathstroke?" Adam asked the mercenary.

"Who wants to know," Deathstroke asked.

"The one who will bring a new future for Faunus, human," the White Fang leader answered.

"Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang," Deathstroke analyzed. "I know quite a bit about you."

"Then you know what I want," Adam growled.

"I'm taking that you want information about Batman and Nightwing considering they defeated you all those years ago," Deathstroke replied with a slight chuckle.

"Watch your tongue human!" the bull Faunus growled. Adam wasn't going to take humiliation from anyone, especially from a human.

"You should be careful on who you're talking to actually," Deathstroke said. "I heard that it was Batman only who defeated you. It took the whole Dynamic Duo to take me down." Adam was a bit surprised when he heard the statement. It wasn't hard for Batman to take him down, but it took the vigilante and his partner to beat the mercenary.

"Fine. Just tell me what you know about those two so I can get my revenge on them," Adam told the mercenary.

"If you must know, they are somehow associated with Beacon Academy," Deathstroke answered.

"Beacon Academy, are you serious?! Then that means they're students!" Adam shouted with shock.

"Just because they are somehow connected with Beacon Academy, doesn't mean they are actually students. The vigilantes appear more skilled than mere hunters in training," the mercenary stated. "I've seen their battles, specifically against your White Fang grunts and those two majors of yours."

"Don't remind me," Adam muttered. He already heard about the failures of his organization too much for too long. He was getting sick and tired of it. He swore if he heard anymore news of the White Fang, then he's going to go crazy.

"That's basically the information I know about those vigilantes, their fighting styles and the fact they are somehow associated with Beacon," Deathstroke replied.

"That's all? What made you even fight them anyway?" Adam asked. The leader of the White Fang always wondered how he came across Batman and Nightwing.

"I was hired to kill them along with a couple of others. I failed, so now I had to kiss the money I could have earned goodbye," the mercenary answered. The White Fang leader couldn't believe that Deathstroke only came after the vigilantes just to make some money. Then again, there are probably large amounts of money considering their reputations.

"So you just went after them only for money? Who hired you?" Adam asked the mercenary.

"Yes, I went after them just for money. As for you hired me, I'm not obligated to tell you," Deathstroke answered. "However, I'm willing to fight them again even for with out pay."

"Why?" the bull Faunus asked.

"Because those two, especially Batman, gave me a challenge unlike no one has ever given me before," Deathstroke stated. "I will get out of here and go after them again."

"Not if I get out of here first," Adam muttered to himself quietly.

* * *

"Hurry up you animals! I want those bullheads to be loaded asap!" Roman Torchwick shouted at the working White Fang grunts. They were loading weapons and tools into the large airship for a large mission they were preparing. Cinder was beyond angry over the disappearance of Emerald and Mercury, so she ordered Roman more work than he has ever done before.

The orange haired criminal was fully aware that the extra work he was given was definitely his fault since he paid Deathstroke to kill Cinder's two minions. To him however, it was definitely worth it. With those two out of the way, it would easier for him and Neo to fight Cinder.

Speaking of Neo, the ice cream themed girl was tasked by Cinder to look for Emerald and Mercury. She and Roman both knew that it would be a big waste of time since they know the two are dead, but they also knew that they had to keep up with the charade in order to get the element of surprise over their soon to be former boss. Because of Cinder's new task, Neo isn't with her partner at the time being.

Roman knew that this mission would attract the attentions of Batman and Nightwing. Besides Cinder, the two vigilantes were a pain in the ass for the criminal. However, he came up with an idea that he believes will deal with the dynamic duo.

A few hours after Cinder assigned this tasked to him. Roman called the White Fang lieutenant, who's been acting as the White Fang's interim leader for the time being since Adam is at Blackgate Penitentiary, to send him one of his majors to help him out with the mission.

However, the real reason Torchwick asked for a major was because the orange haired criminal is planning to use the major as a distraction for the vigilantes while he carries out the operation. To Roman, it's a pretty good plan. Sure it might send one of those crazy majors to Blackgate or Arkham Asylum, but it was a necessary sacrifice to Roman.

While Roman wasn't sure who exactly the lieutenant would send, but the criminal didn't care as he never met any of the majors and hoped the major would be at least be a challenge for the vigilantes so the operation could be a success. It would only be a matter of time before the major arrives. In fact, the major should already be here.

"Hello, are you Roman Torchwick?" a voice asked the criminal from behind. The gingered haired man turned around to see a figure standing in front of him. Roman was surprised at the appearance of the new person, due to it being completely ridiculous.

The being is a male Faunus. Instead of white masks like the rest of the White Fang members, this White Fang member is wearing a green mask that covered all of his face. Stinking out of the mask are actual green antennas, indicating the Faunus to be an insect Faunus just like Firefly. The insect Faunus also has insect wings as well. The White Fang major is wearing a purple spandex suit and orange spandex pants and gloves.

"Huh, who are you?" Roman asked.

"I am known as Killer Moth, one of the majors of the White Fang," the insect Faunus explained.

"I see…" Roman muttered as he inspected the Faunus' costume to which he found silly. He wasn't sure if Killer Moth was the right person to fight Batman and Nightwing. Nevertheless, Roman needed someone to take the fall during the operation. Yet, it wouldn't hurt just to check this guy out. "So, the lieutenant sent you here to help me?"

"Yes, the other majors were busy with other missions for the White Fang. In fact, the rest are actually planning a way to help our leader Adam to break out of Blackgate," Killer Moth explained.

"I see…why didn't they include you to be part of the break out plan?" Roman asked.

"The lieutenant told me that I was more useful here and better off," the insect Faunus explained. Roman sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, the White Fang lieutenant would send him a weak major.

"How good are you in a fight?" Roman asked.

"Well, I'm not the strongest or toughest physically. However, I make it up with my semblance," Killer Moth answered.

"What is your semblance?" Torchwick asked.

"I create sticky threads that could trap my opponents in a cocoon," the insect Faunus explained.

"That actually seems surprisingly useful," Roman muttered. "It'll be in good use if we ever face up against Batman and Nightwing in any of our operations."

"Batman and Nightwing?" Killer Moth asked with a bit of concern.

"Of course. There will be high chances of us going face to face with Vale's famous vigilantes," Roman replied with a devilish smirk. "You better hope you're ready to fight them. You're going to need it."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. It's been a little while since I last updated it because of my work on my other two stories. Once I give them updates, I will return to this story. Anyway, what is going to happen next in the future? There will be more action coming up. Read and Review.**


End file.
